Experiment 52
by Falling-Angel-Rising-Dragon
Summary: The Hokage is loosing power, the council has views of a future of war; The only way to save the village: unlock a lonely soul that was sealed 21 years ago, but after being sealed will this soul save the village that locked her away? FemNaru Co-Written.
1. The Beginning

Experiment 52

Summary: Saratobi realises that the village is becoming more and more corrupt, he realises that unless something is done about the council then the ninja's will begin a rebellion. So he calls in the only person he can think of with enough power to defeat an entire village of corrupt politicians. [Pairings undecided] [FemNaru, FemDei]

"Speech"

'_Thoughts_'

-- Setting change

** Time Change **

*Scene Setting*

Chapter 1: The Beginning

*Konohagakure, 9pm*

The fire was slowly spreading, the monster ever so slightly forcing its way into the village as good men fell before it. Only one thing had the power to cause such chaos; the king of the tailed beasts, the Kyuubi no Kitsune. With each flick of one of his nine tails, mass destruction, each roar, each step, each breath causing deaths in their thousands. The demon fox was believed to be indestructible, but only a god is immortal, and Kyuubi was not a god, he was a demon.

Only one man stood against him, a man with shocking blond hair and bright blue eyes. He held a bundle in his hands and stood on top of a giant toad. The Yondimane Hokage, a man remembered forever in Konoha history as the one that defeated the demon which no one could beat. The saviour of the village hidden in the leaves.

He moved the bundle to one side, went through the seals, reciting them in his head as he went, before yelling out the sealing name. He watched in silent awe as before him materialised the shape of the shinigami, the death god.

"Good evening. Kyuubi, Minato." The blond stood silent, not knowing how to respond, while the Kyuubi chuckled and bowed its head.

"Shinigami-sama, it has been so long." The shinigami nodded in reply.

"Well then, let's get down to business. First, Kyuubi what are you doing? Second, I'm going to have to seal you, third, not in that child." Minato looked down to the bundle in his arms.

"Shinigami-sama, what is wrong with my son?" he asked, while Kyuubi looked around.

"Hum, these insects deserve to be killed, there is evil brewing in this village, dangerous evil." Kyuubi replied to the shinigami.

"Minato, your son, he is not destined to be on this earth for long, as I think you know he was born premature because of Kushina's stress, in the birth things went wrong. Naruto, the child, his lungs are weak and his heart is failing. Kyuubi would simply break out of the child's body and you death would have been useless. I'm sorry Kyuubi but you must be sealed." He added seeing Kyuubi frown, how the fox managed was lost on the Yondimane but never the less. The shinigami the continued, "I have someone to hold Kyuubi for you though." Minato nodded and held the child towards the shinigami. He took it and watched him sleeping soundly; the death god said a small prayer. There was a ray of sunlight, like the last ray of hope against the red demon fox and beside the shinigami appeared a twelve year old girl, see through with an outline of red. She looked to the death god who nodded and took the sleeping baby's hand, sliding into his body with a slight shimmer of air.

Minato had to admit, it was slightly disturbing yet very beautiful. Shinigami then gently took the fox's soul and sealed it into the now girl child. He nodded to Minato and the blond let himself be taken. Rising with shinigami to watch from the sky how the world would react to the angel with the sealed demon.

Through it all, even the sealing, no one noticed how any other child would have been screaming from the pain of having the toxic chakra put in to the body, as the chakra pathways were under developed but were still there, however this small child never made a sound. The bright blue eyes simply closed and she slept soundly.

*21 years later, Series of alleyways beneath the Hokage's tower, 2:30 am*

Saratobi, the Sandimane Hokage, a man famous around the elemental countries, the only Hokage in history to have taken the Kage title twice. Right now he was walking through the one of the many hallways of Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves. Behind him, his two most trusted shinobi, Hitake Kakashi and Mitarashi Anko. They were heading to a secret place, known only by a select few. A place that had never been opened in 21 years. '_Today,_' thought Saratobi '_is the day that I take action. I have been sitting like an old man for too long. I have to save Konoha before it is too late!_' his thoughts were brought from rumours through the shinobi grape vine that the council had been having meetings under the disguise of civilian matters, and it was all about the Hokage and his power. The ninja were getting shifty, and the tension was starting to grow. It was best now to stop it then wait for a civil war, a simple conclusion, yet one that was going to change many people's lives, in many ways.

They came to a heavily armoured door, one encrusted with a black seal with parts missing. The third bit his finger and filled in the missing parts before wiping away certain other parts. A pattern of jewels rose out the door and the old man began to tap ones in a code that made sense only to him.

Inside the Sandimane's mind: '_Never Eat Shredded Wheat or You Will Feel the Heat_', he gave a little chuckle as he tapped the last jem. The two ninja behind him shared a look. The door slid open with a soft clunk against the stone wall and the three stepped in. They were encased in darkness as the door shut behind them, the lights only turning on once the door had securely locked itself again. Before them lay a wide room with the wall only a few strides away, but the sides at least a few minutes or so. The Sandimane turned right and they found that in the walls were little caves of varying sizes holding various things. Anko saw one with the world record attempt for the most kunai thrown in one minute, while Kakashi saw one holding a potion bottle marked X that seemed to have green blotches floating in it. Saratobi stopped outside the deepest one and gestured for them to look inside.

In the darkness they could make out some sort of wooden box. The wood itself was a dull brown colour, nothing remarkable. It seemed to hold the shape of a coffin. And if the sparkling on the lid was anything to go by it had jewels encrusted in the top.

"This is what we are here for." Sandimane said his voice quiet in the endless halls. They looked at him, slightly shocked before Anko broke the pause.

"We came for a box?" her voice holding slight annoyance.

"No, we came for what is in the box." He replied calmly. They dragged the box out, gritting their teeth against the sound of the wood against the stone floor. Once in the light they could see the jewels clearly, sapphires and rubies, emeralds and diamonds, this was one lucky box. The third sighed, wiping some of his blood on a bright ruby at the top. All the other crystals faded away, leaving just rubies. They glowed, quickly and in a pattern that the man then touched. Locks were heard clicking. Giving the sign Saratobi watched as the two ninja pulled off the heavy lid, yes it may have been made of wood but Saratobi didn't want to take any chances with it, so he had placed seals all over it.

Slowly, revealed by the sliding lid they found a doll, she was so life like that, for only a second, they had though someone had sealed a little girl into the box, maybe she was just a puppet. She had blonde hair tucked behind her body, a blood red knee length dress with purple lace around the sleeves, neck line, and hem, she wasn't wearing any shoes. Around her was a turquoise ribbon with strange seals, a large red jem resting on her forehead. The thoughts of her not being alive were crushed as the old man ripped off the turquoise ribbon, by pulling the jem that was rested on her forehead and chucking it away. He leaned back as the girl's eyes slowly opened, to reveal purple with a black slit. Blinking, she sat herself up.

"What the fuck?" Anko said in amazement.

"Are you ok?" Saratobi asked his hand reaching out but hesitating. She stood herself up, staying securely in the box, not acknowledging anything around her.

"Hey! Show some respect, that's the hokage talking to you!" Anko yelled forgetting her previous thoughts.

"Anko!" Saratobi chided.

"Human." The girl murmured, her voice smooth, "I hate humans" she tipped her head to the side. They all paused, wondering how to react to that. Saratobi acted first, moving to stand in front of her, bowing.

"Please, help us. Our village has become something unworthy of being a part of this world, with selfish people and selfish thoughts. We need your help to set it right, and to save the future generation from the influence of these people." She kneeled to his level, staring into his eyes, looking to the astonished Anko and Kakashi.

"Prove to me that your village is so desperately in need of me."

"How?" Kakashi asked. She stood up again, slowly stepping out of the box.

"Hitake Kakashi. What are you sorry for?" Kakashi's eye said it all to her and she nodded. Turning back to Saratobi she said,

"You understand what is needed for my power?"

Saratobi shook his head, "We do not wish for your power." Her face showed her shocked features before it was schooled into one of indifference, but her tone became annoyed.

"Then you do not know what I am." Saratobi nodded,

"I know _who_ you are, Naruto of the Metherlence line, one of the Shichiko-hoju or would you prefer Experiment 52, Soshi Kokoromi, Element Experiment." Her eyes widened and she turned away,

"Naru would be fine."

"Naru then, we do not want your powers; we want you as a person. Your personality, character and influence, you could change the younger generation." The third hokage was getting more excited, and looked to be convincing him more as he tried to convince Naru.

"What is happening in the village?" She asked Anko as the third went off into a full rant about all the positives of what was going on.

"We have a corrupt council, one that is going to bring about a war, and one that is starting to ruin a young boy's life." Anko and Kakashi told her everything about the Konoha council, how they were starting to get more power and that soon the Hokage would just be a political front. The told her about the Uchia massacar and how Uchia Sasuke was now hell bent on revenge, how the council was pampering him and they were making his ego too big for his power level. "if he faces an enemy now, he will die." Kakashi finished.

"Danzo." She said quietly, "I need to know more about him. A war lord will be one who craves power, blood, death," she paused, and they watched fasinated as she closed her eyes, sat down and a red power circled her. Strange simbols, pictures and sentances were made out of it. With a jolt they realised that it was everything they had told her, and some of it things she had already known about Konoha. Everything formed into a list, and moved to the left while new sentances, pictures and simbols appeared on the right. Scrolling up too fast to be seen clearley but they guessed they were plans. She opened her eyes and the power faded away.

She stood up and turned to the raving hokage.

"Hokage-sama," she scoffed, continuing, "though you are human, I agree that I will help, not for you village but I have three things I need to do, two which will benefit you."

"You will help us?" he asked tentivley.

"Hai Hokage, because I have a plan." She giggled, and added, "It's good to be free, because even when sealed, people can dream, can think, can feel, but real life always turns out so much more exciting!"

Anko and Kakashi shared a look, their doubts about their leader's and new helps's sanity clear to see.

--

Anko held her hand as they walked back through the hallways, this time there were no eyes that followed them. The answer to why became apparent as when they emerged into the hallway they found themselves face to face with the Hokage's 'advisors' Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane, his old team mates, and Danzo.

"Ah! Saratobi, good, we were just debating about wheather or not to send out a serch party. You've been gone for hours." Koharu told him, her face was well guarded. While Koharu was talking and the other two's attention was on Saratobi, Anko took the chance to push Naru behind her, the girl was shocked enough that she didn't make a sound. Inside her head Anko thatnked what ever god for it. the goup exchanged more words before Saratobi told them that he had things to do and the other three went on their way. They made their way through the winding corridors, keeping Naru in the centre of their group. They made it the Hokage's room and once in locked the doors. The third sat himself behind the desk and they talked about the next plan of action.

"I want to see Uchia Sasuke, and Since I have already met the three councillors I can then change any parts of my plan I may need to." Naru told them as she wrote what she was thinking down on paper. The third nodded and called an ANBU to him.

"Get me Uchia Sasuke." The member nodded and dissapered in a puff of smoke, startling Naru. Five minutes later had, Naru almost finished with her plan and Sasuke in the room. He had an arrogant smirk on his face, like he thought it was only right for the Hokage to want to see him.

"Sasuke, how are you?" The Hokage asked plesently.

"Good, Hokage-Sama" he nodded as he spoke.

"I have heard that you have been getting some of the best marks in the academy. Sasuke, I have to say I'm pleased. At first I thought that you would let your marks go because of what happened." Sasuke frowned, as he thought about what the Hokage was saying.

"But sir, if I want to acheve my dream I have to be the strongest." Saratobi saw Naru frown and stand up. She walked over to him and handed him the paper she had been writing on. Sasuke seemed shocked to find that there was someone else in the room, smone his own age, and someone he had never seen before. "Who are you?" an innocent question but with a tone of arrogance and annoyance. Naru tunred to face him as the third read over her plan.

"It is only manners to introduce your self before you ask the name of others," she looked him up and down, "However, because I already know of you, i will tell you. My Name is not of impotantce but if you are to call me something you will call me Naru." She turned back, as he frowned.

"Naru, this plan, it is so well thought out. I will see to it that it is written up, however I may need to make some changes, nothing big, just enough to fit withing the limits of what I can do." The hokage looked up from the plan as he spoke to her. "Sasuke, you may go now." Sasuke looked unhappy with the way he was dismissed but left quickly anyway.

** Konoha Academy, 9am Monday **

The academy students had been coming in since half eight, and Sasuke had already had enough of them. Having been the first in he had been enjoying the quiet of the morning untill more students had come in, met with friends, enimies and just generally started to make a noise. Iruka-Sensei came in at exactly nine and the room went silent. Not because the teacher had come in but because he had a new student with him. A girl of their age with two plats of long blonde hair down to her hips, a blood red knee length dress, no shoes and startling blue eyes. So late in the year, a few weeks before graduating and this girl was just starting? Murmurs ran through out the room.

Sasuke looked up when he heard the murmurs and saw that the girl from Friday was in the class room. She looked his way and received a chilling glare. Naru simply smiled. Many of the girls saw who she was smiling at, suddenly the room was filled with killing intent, while many of the boys shrank.

"Ok, please introduce yourself."

"My preffered name is Naru, I am tweleve years old and have been trained on the shinobi arts. The only reason I am here is because I need to take the Gennin test and meet my future team mates." Her silky voice came out quietly. Iruka nodded and told her to take a seat where ever she wanted. She headed over to the direction of Sasuke but walked straight past him with out a glance to sit beside Shikamaru and Choji. Nara Shikamaru was the lazyest person you could ever find, he spent every moment he could sitting watching clouds, even though he was an unparalleled genious, and a very good friend. Akamichi Choji was a big boy, he was always seen with some sort of food; it wasn't because he was greedy though, it was because it was needed for many of his clan justu, something many didn't understand.

"Good morning, Shika-kun, Choji-kun." She said as she sat down. They replied the same and Choji offered some of his crisps, something unknown for Choji to do.

--

Lunch found many of the students watching the new girl as she sat with Shikamaru and Choji. She had been sitting with them for a while when some of the students came to sit wih them.

"So, Your name is Naru, yeah?" The mentioned blonde looked up to see a boy with brown hair and fang like front teeth in front of her with a small white dog in his hood.

"Yes. Your name is?"

"Inzuka Kiba. This is Akamaru, my patner." The small dog yipped and she stood to bow to them. Behind him a nervous looking girl and a boy with a high collared jacket arrived.

"G-good Afternoon" the nervous girl stuttered, her two index fingers pressing together, "M-my name I-is Hyuga Hinata, Naru-san" Naru laughed,

"Nice to meet you Hinata-chan, please call me Naru." The shy girl nodded.

"Hello, Naru-san, I am Aburame Shino" she bowed to him. After the greetings they sat down, talking and laughing. Naru and Shikamaru laid back to watch the clouds when Akamaru came over to her. She absent mindedly patte him on the head letting him lick her hand. It wasn't until he barked that Kiba realised that she was doing more than stroking him.

"That's not polite" She had murmered to him, and the small group realised she was talking to him. They watched as he barked again.

"I know, but I'm hoping he's gonna fall out of the tree. That's why I didn't mention it before."

"Mention what?" Choji asked curiously. Blinking Naru sat up.

"Uchia Sasuke has been sitting in the tree acroos the playground, staring at us since the beginning of break." They all turned to see him staring at them, when he saw that they had noticed he looked away. they could preactically hear him say "hmf".

"You can talk to Akamaru?" Kiba asked as he looked at the dog sitting on his knee.

"No. I understand him, but to be able to talk to him I would need to be able to bark." She replied, falling back down to watch the sky. Kiba gave a nod as he picked up a nearby stick and let it fly. The white puppy scampering after it. They sat in the peaceful pause of conversation untill a few girls came over to them. They stoppe just close enough to cast shadows over them.

"Suddenly it just got much more colder." Shika said sleepily.

"We're here to warn you." Sakura, a pink haired girl with teal eyes and an annoying voice, told them.

"We'll keep it in mind."Naru replied. Those around her smirking.

"We haven't told you yet!" Amy, a girl with a worse voice than Sakura, squealed.

"And now we can't hear, so your just waisting you time." Kiba shot back as he rubbed his ears.

"Look, we came to tell the new girl that she'd better stay away from Sasuke-kun. He's off limits. Get it?" Ino, a girl with bright blue eyes and long blonde hair, said before things could get out of hand.

"I don't want him." Naru yawned missing the unbeleiving looks from everyone around her, baring Shino. The girls in the group of fangirls started to yel about the outrage of it all. Somehow through it all shikamaru's complaint could be heard.

"You should have just said ok." The group laughed, the fangirls stopped shouting and just stormed away, outraged.

--

When Iruka came in after lunch he found, to his surprise, all the girls glaring at Naru instead of staring at Sasuke. Many of the boys were giving her glances as well. he soon found that it was because at lunch she had told the fangirls she didn't like Sasuke, after they had given their customary warning that they gave to all new girls. He found her talking to Choji over a sleeping Shikamaru, totally ignoring the glares being sent her way.

During the next few weeks, the small group of friends got closer. They lernt a few things about Naru, such as she had a fetish for Ramen, she refused to tell them her full name, and that she thought Sasuke was lonley. She spent time doing small things that involved him, such as she asked him to borrow a pencil, she would smile at him whenever he was staring at them, and when ever sparring came she would challenge him. the group around her saw no changes untill she told them it. It was the day before the Gennin exam that it happened. They, mostly Kiba complaining, had been talking about how no matter what she had done, Sasuke had shown no change.

"-You smiled at him and he glared! Then-"

"He's moved branch" Naru's smooth voice cut Kiba off an they tuned to see that indeed Sauke had moved branch. Where he was normally on the left branch of the tree he was now on the right.

"So?" Kiba asked her.

"The left branch is slightly behind the right and closer to the fence." Naru told him

"And this means what?" Choji asked between munching crisps.

"It means that geographically Sasuke is sitting closer to us before." Shikamaru drawled.

"Which means that he feels closer to us than before" Naru said before Kiba could open his mouth. Looks of understanding dawned across their faces.

"Alright! You rock Naru!" Kiba yelled punping a fist into the air. The girl just laughed. She sat watching him untill he looked at her, when he did make eye contact she stood up and walked over to him.

"Uchia Sasuke." He said nothing.

"Uchia Sasuke. Would you like some green tea?" She asked, the fangirls who always sat around Sasuke's tree stared at her. Sasuke ever accepted anything, so why did she still ask. All during they kept eye contact and she knew that Sasuke understood what she truly ment. '_Uchia Sasuke. Would you like a friend?_' the whole play ground seemed to have stopped waiting for the last Uchia's answer. Slowly Sasuke gave a tiney nod.

--

Sasuke now sat with them at lunch. He was slowly opening up to them, giving retorts when Kiba insulted him, watching the cluods with Shika, accepting a crisp from Choji, green tea from Hinata, acnowleging the nod from Shino. Most of all, accepting Naru's understanding of how he truly felt, no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

** Day of the gennin Exams 10am Thurday **

Sasuke had a calm and cool front but beneith it all he could feel the butterflys in his stomach, he could see his…friends in their various positions, most of them not even nervous. Only hinata and Kiba looked as bad as he felt. Shika was asleep, Choji was eating his crisps, well if it could be counted as eating, it was more like he was teasting how fast he could shove crisps down his throught before he choked. Shino was just sitting there. He could feel them all in various states of panic, Sasuke guessed it was because they hadn't seen Naru in a week. It was only during this time that they came to realise just how much she had impacted their lives. Iruka came in and the room seemed to tense. He started to read out the rules of the first part of the test, a written one. Just as he was almost finished the Hokage came in. he whispered something to Iruka who nodded and cleared his throught.

"Class, the Hokage thought it would be best if he told you, especially her friends, "he aimed a look at the small group gathered on the left of the class, "That Naru has already gotten her headband through another type of test and will not be joinging us today." Saratobi watched as the small group visibly relaxed. He nodded to them and walked out. In the corridor stood three people. Mitarashi Anko, a woman with purple black hair and a sadistic personality. Hitake Kakashi, a man with one sharigan eye and a habit for wandering around reding porn. Lastly, a young girl in ANBU clothes with bright blonde hair and violet eyes with a slit in them. He nodded to the group.

"ANBU Team 12. Viper Kitten, Move out!" the three disapeard in a violet flash and the hokage chuckled as he made his way to the hokage tower.

--

Naru, looked to the two beside her as they jumped through the trees. Nether of them looked different and from their chakra she could tell they were calm, though Anko was slightly excited. She looked forward again, a dark smile on her face.

'_Obviously they can't feel it_'.

Her body landed gracefully on the next branch and the angel headed toward the dark chakra.

**There, a lot of you who have faved the origional story will find that this chapter is pretty much the same as our first. However there are changes, such as the little bit at the end. **

**I hope you like his chapter as much as you all like our origional!**

**Sorry that it has taken so long but sadly, Envy and I had an argument about where the story was heading. **

**Just to let you know as well the pairing has been decided however it can be changed. If you have a suggestion please put it forward, if enough people ask for a pairing that we have not chosen we will hold a poll to re decide.**

**Thank you Angel xx**


	2. Viper Kitten

Experiment 52

Summary: Saratobi realises that the village is becoming more and more corrupt, he realises that unless something is done about the council then the ninja's will begin a rebellion. So he calls in the only person he can think of with enough power to defeat an entire village of corrupt politicians. [Pairings undecided] [FemNaru, FemDei]

"Speech"

'_Thoughts_'

-- Setting change

** Time Change **

Chapter 2: ANBU Team 12, Viper Kitten

"-Too dangerous-"

"-52 and 22-"

"-Life-"

"NO!"

"Poor child, Deranged-"

"- the jewels-"

"-man made-"

"Experimented-"

A fuzzy picture, like seeing something through a bad TV signal, the words perfectly clear, the pictures barley there. The memories…Never left.

"Sisters, apparently"

Sister? I recognise that word, like something I once knew so well. A strange feeling, what was it? Anger? Pain? No, longing. Why do I feel longing?

"Separate them, Seal the youngest, she holds _that_, the eldest… dump her somewhere outside the borders"

That voice…I know it…I'm Trying… to remember…But I'm so sleepy…So tired…Can…I just…sleep…?

--

Naru sat up suddenly, gasping for breath; she clawed her way out of the dark green tent. Her violet eyes guiding her through black, night time had never been a problem for her, her eyes were like a cat's or a foxes, reflecting whatever light to let her see as though it was day. She had calmed by the time she was at the other side of the clearing. Her friend dropped to the earth beside her.

"It's not your shift for two hours yet." He stated.

"I was woken. Can I take it early?" she asked him. He stared at her for a few seconds, debating, before nodding. She quickly got her weapons and swapped with him. The second he was gone leaping into the tree, to the tallest branch to watch the night go by.

It came to her shift's end but she didn't move, the night's sounds went on uninterrupted by human movement. Leaning her head back she gazed at the sky as nature moved. Setting it's own pace, its own tune, bending to its own rules and not man's, never man's. She sighed in soft contentment.

The moment only being ruined by a burst of dark chakra, it made her smile turn deadly. Using her power she sends a thin stream of chakra down to her companions. Both were heavily asleep, their chakra spinning lazily through their bodies at a slow rate, this told her that they were so deeply asleep they wouldn't wake for a long time. She reached deep inside and found her tenant's chakra.

"**What are you doing?**" he asked, his voice slightly slurred from sleep.

'_I'm going to send a message to our friend. If he keeps on releasing his chakra like that soon the whole place will be crawling with others and those who hunt us._'

"**It's unlikely that he will listen.**" Kyuubi yawned.

'_True, but if I mix my chakra with yours and underline it with my power he will be more likely to understand tat we are different, therefore more powerful than him._'

"**You can try but this monster has never been one to listen to anyone. I would like to see his reaction though.**" She gave a small laugh that echoed through the forest, startling a few night animals. Carefully she sent out the missed chakra, it was so low that most things wouldn't feel it, however it was on the perfect level for this person to. As soon as she felt it make contact she stopped it. The person sent out another beam, obviously testing to see if what he had felt was a glitch. She replied with the same amount as last time but this time with a warning in the chakra. Immediately the chakra slowed then stopped. Naru smiled, she was looking forward to meeting the other like herself. Though it would be fun, obviously her guard would not be down for the rest of the night. As such, when her shift was over she didn't get down to wake her comrade, knowing that they wouldn't be able to warn her if the took the watch.

The sun rose with out a sound, the sky lightening with soft gold's, purple pinks and dreamy blues. She watched it in detachment as the forest started to waken, the night time beat starting to fasten, until it would become the beating drums of day time. Below her she heard one of her friends roll over with a mumble of five more minutes and smiled. She waited until they were both up before she jumped down and made a fire, putting that day's rationed breakfast down on a close rock.

--

Anko stumbled out of the tent, blurry eyes finding her two team mates staring at her, both with cups of tea in their hands. She looked down to find her wearing her oversized shirt that she always wore for bed.

"What?" She asked them, confusion seeping into her voice.

"It's, erm, just the first time we've seen you in your sleeping clothes, Anko" Naru said, looking down to her tea.

"Oh, well, get used to it." she mumbled grabbing a cup for herself.

They talked about the mission as Naru turned the bacon over on the rock that had been placed in the middle of the fire. Once breakfast was over they quickly tided and set off again.

--

"Ruby, Target in site, North west." Came a hushed, silky voice through the headphone set.

"Rodger, Snaky in position, East" replied a hushed hyper voice.

"Received, Icha South, Standby" Kakashi told them, releasing the send button and readying his ANBU katana.

They were to take out three of Konoha's missing Nins that had been camping in a base with others on the border of mist. As they got closer to the base they had found them to be fighting a sand team. Three of them looking young enough to be genin, but in Kakashi's life he had learned never to underestimate the young, after all he had been young himself. The sand team finished the last ninja, the ANBU jumped down.

"Why are you here?" Anko asked, her voice taking on a professional tone.

"To complete our mission, to kill the missing sand ninja in this group. However, the rest attacked us therefore we fought back. If one of your ninja was killed in the process then it is not our fault." Their genin teacher replied,

"Ah, we do not hold you at fault, we were sent to kill the missing Konoha Nin anyway." Kakashi told them, his hands held up in an easy surrender gesture.

"However, a genin team on an ANBU mission is cause for concern, no?" Anko said, examining the genin behind their teacher. The oldest was a girl with her hair in four pigtails and a large fan on her back. The next was a boy with a one piece suit with a hood that had cat style ears on it; he had a large bandaged parcel on his back. The youngest had the symbol for love on his forehead and deep shadows around his eyes; he was currently locked in a staring match with Naru.

"These are the Kazekage's children; as such have a level far superior than normal genin." Replied the teacher, giving them just enough information to satisfy their curiosity. A rustle in the bushes had every Nin on edge, apart from the two still staring at each other. More missing Nin spread from the bushes. The loyal Nin cursed at their lack of attention. They stood still watching at the missing Nin carefully spread themselves out, they were most definitely out numbered. Naru took a step towards the other boy.

"No! Stay away from him!" The teacher cried out, startling everyone, especially since he seemed concerned for Naru and not for the other boy. Naru smiled at him and grabbed the boy's hand. The Suna Nin, even the missing one tensed, expecting something to happen to Naru. The boy looked down at their hands.

"Naru" He looked up at the smiling girl.

"Gaara" he quietly replied.

"Sing with me?" she asked, confusing many, especially Anko and Kakashi. They shared a look, was this part of her powers?

Gaara smiled, the Suna Nin getting even more creeped out. They were surrounded by red and gold chakra, seals appearing on both their foreheads and symbol wrapping around their linked hands like a ribbon.

--

"- the power was amazing! To have such -" Naru tuned her hearing in only to find that Anko was still rambling, immediately she tuned back out again. A glance across to Kakashi showed that he was tuning Anko out as well, reading the "Icha Icha Make-Out Violence Volume 2" book while he jumped through the trees. Looking at it Naru was finally reminded about what she had forgotten to pack with her. Of course, no wonder she had been so bored and annoyed. Sadly for Naru she also knew the exact location of the book in her apartment which bugged her even more. Left to the door, Kitchen entrance, third cupboard along, second shelf down, behind the stew pot, troublesome. Naru sighed, sometimes Anko was too stressful.

"Anko" she interrupted, the woman looked at her expectantly, "shut up" Kakashi sniggered.

"You two seemed to be very close for just having met each other." Kakashi seemed to be frowning from behind his ANBU mask. Naru smirked.

"We did" she left it to be interpreted as a statement or a question, talking Anko into a race back to Konoha, which the other easily accepted. Kakashi watched them go, the frown still in place.

'_What are you hiding?_' Kakashi knew that while she looked, acted and spoke like a human, she wasn't, and this bothered him. After being sealed for 21 years he was sure she wouldn't so easily accept the missions given to her. But something else was bugging him, something she had said when she had first spoke of her plans.

_I agree that I will help, not for your village but I have three things I need to do, two which will benefit you__._

If this was so, then, what was the third thing? This thing that would obviously change every plan they made without her. There were no clues and he seriously doubted that she would tell them. A stray thought crossed Kakashi's mind, what if Naru wasn't helping them? They had locked her away, in a cold sleep, with nothing but the clothes she was wearing. Then when they had no other options they let her out, using her as a spy, training her to become their best, allowing her to make the plans, allowing her access to everything, and acting a spy to the civilian council. If Naru truly wasn't good then this meant that they had just created their biggest threat. She knew everything, and they would have no power to stop her if she turned against them. She even had the rookies as her friends, the last Uchia was wrapped around her little finger. Kakashi had seen the way they acted. The silver haired man almost stopped, he cut off his thoughts before they went any further.

"Kakashi-sensei, are you ok?" He looked up to see Naru and Anko a few branches ahead. He stopped next to them.

"My thoughts just went a little too far." He told them smiling. Relief blossomed over Naru's face, and Kakashi was surprised to hear it in her voice as well,

"That's good, you worried me, because you looked so scared and for a second I thought you had felt someone that was about to attack or something!" Naru continued her explanation with waving arms to the amusement of the other two with her. As if realising what she was doing Naru was immediately back to her silent self. But the damage was done and Anko burst out laughing. With a smile Kakashi ruffled her hair.

"I'm glad you care so much, Naru." They continued their journey back, chatting happily, acting like a real team. Quickly Kakashi forgot all about his thoughts of an evil Naru.

--

However, if he had paid attention to her, he would have noticed the dark smile that spread across her face as they took off once more. Or maybe when they stopped because Anko started to choke, he would have noticed her scratch the bark of the tree with a kunai. Or maybe as they ran the last few metres he would have noticed the letter on the floor behind Naru, the letter addressed to a missing Nin.

--

**So? How was the second chapter?**

**Yes, we do realise that the chapters are quite short but, um, well they just are. No real reason. **

**There are quite a lot of hints in this chapter about there being a dark Naru, and there's something going on with Gaara. But what can I say?**

**The comment from Angel about the paring still goes, if you don't know what it is go back to the first chapter and you will find it at the bottom!**

**Hopefully you all liked this one as much as the first, and if you have just gotten this chapter on story update, I recommend reading the first chapter again as we added some changes to the original and replaced it. ^.^**

**Happy reading, Envy xx**


	3. Team 7

Experiment 52

Summary: Saratobi realises that the village is becoming more and more corrupt, he realises that unless something is done about the council then the ninja's will begin a rebellion. So he calls in the only person he can think of with enough power to defeat an entire village of corrupt politicians. [Pairings undecided] [FemNaru, FemDei]

--

I would like to that all those who have been reviewing and faving. A special thanks goes to: Logoht, Black-Bone Reaper and Lazy Bear.

--

"Speech"

'_Thoughts_'

-- Setting change

** Time Change **

Chapter 3: Team 7

'_Cold, it's so cold_'

"Mitsukai (Angel)"

'_Who are you?_'

"Mitsukai, wake up"

'_You, are you my Father?_'

"Honey, it's time to wake up"

'_You sound just like him, my father._'

"Wake up! Mitsukai!"

--

Naru woke her mind troubled. Rolling over she found her clock.

"Ugh, half one!" she turned over, falling back to sleep almost as soon as she did.

At eight the same morning, a half asleep blonde stumbled out of bed. Her dream, or memory, forgotten, the name from so long ago now a distant memory.

--

Naru wound her way through the busy Konoha streets towards the Academy. Today was the day all the genin who had passed found out their teams. In the back of her mind Naru had a strange feeling. '_Could this be… worry?_' the feeling was alien and scared her. Naru had never needed to feel worry, she had never had people to worry about, and she had never thought to worry about herself. As she got closer to the academy Naru realised that it must have been something that was happening today. '_Could it be that I am… worried… for those other people, my… friends?_' Unconsciously Naru stopped outside the door. Not lifting her hand or showing any outward signs that she knew the door way there.

"Hey Naru! Long time no see!" The loud voice of Kiba echoed through the halls. The blonde turned and saw with relief that he was with Choji, Shikamaru, Sasuke and Shino, all supporting shining headbands. Though it was surprising to see Sasuke with them. The last she had known he barley liked them.

"Good morning. How is everyone?" Naru asked them once they were close enough that she wouldn't have to yell.

"Good morning, fine. Where have you been?" Sasuke asked her in return. Naru turned to the door pushing down the handle as she said,

"I was training." They all stepped inside and joined the rest of them at the usual corner.

They all listened as Naru told them that since she had been away for a few years before coming to the Academy she was tutored by a teacher who then gave her the exam. They were about to continue asking her what her exam was like when Iruka came in. the busy hum of the class room fell away to silence as Iruka began to read out the teams.

"Team 7 Haruno Sakura, Uchia Sasuke and Uzumaki Naru. Team 8 Aburame Shino, Hyuga Hinata and Inzuka Kiba. Team 9 is still in rotation. Team 10 Akamitchi Choji, Yamanaka Ino and Nara Shikamaru. You will meet your sensei's after lunch. It has been a pleasure. Goodbye" and with that Iruka left the room. He smiled as he closed the door. Knowing he was going to miss the most interesting batch of genin Konoha had ever seen.

--

Team 7 had been in the class room for a little over three hours now. After lunch everyone had either left or been taken away by their sensei's in the first half hour. At first they had thought to forgive him, but now, now after three hours…

Pain was definitely in store for Sensei.

Naru glanced at her two team mates from above the book she was reading and internally sighed. '_Well at least I know who we're gonna get…_' in the whole of Konoha only one person was this late everyday and still hadn't died, by the hands of the Hokage or angry team mates was not of importance. It seemed to her like only Kakashi got away with things involving tardiness. Her thoughts on Kakashi darkened as she remembered their latest mission. '_For only a few seconds I was so sure, would he have figured it out if I hadn't distracted him? Being an idiot like that was degrading, but, if it saves my true plans from being discovered should I adopt it? It would make it easier to hide that I am contacting-_'

Her thoughts were interrupted by Kakashi sliding open the door, to get two hate filled glares and an amused glance. The scarecrow didn't even flinch, Naru was sure he had gotten worse anyway.

"Meet on the roof" and so the subject of their annoyance disappeared.

--

"I want you to introduce yourselves. Name, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams." Kakashi ordered from his position opposite them on the railings.

"Could you give us an example sensei?" Sakura asked, she may be 'smart' but she certainly couldn't introduce herself.

"Alright, my name is Hitake Kakashi, I like some things and others I dislike, my hobbies are none essential, my dreams are for me. Pinky, your turn."

Sakura huffed and continued, "My name is Haruno Sakura, I like…" she glanced at Sasuke and blushed, "I dislike Ino-Pig and Naruto!" she yelled, "My hobbies are…" She trailed off again, blushing a violent red, "My dreams are to…" She cut herself off with another blush and a loud squeal.

Kakashi rubbed his ears before gesturing towards Sasuke.

"My Name is Uchia Sasuke, I like my friends and training, I dislike ALL my fan girls and a few s-rank ninja, my hobbies are hanging out with my friends and training, my dream is to kill a certain man and then to restore my clan."

Sakura squealed, she hadn't even seemed mildly disturbed by Sasuke saying he hated his fan girls.

"Okay then, last Blondie." He nodded towards Naruto who sighed.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like my friends, my sensei's and fighting, I dislike wooden boxes, the council, hiding things and masks. My hobbies are training, hanging out with my friends, playing shogi and visiting Gaara. My dream is to be free." Everyone stared at her funny at the last part of her introduction but she simply shrugged and turned away. All interest lost now she had finished.

"Okay, well then, tomorrow we will begin your real genin exam, meet at the red bridge at seven, don't eat anything or you'll be sick. Sayonara!"

Before Sakura could even open her mouth to ask a question he was gone in a puff of smoke. She tuned to Sasuke only to see the door swinging shut behind him, and her last team mate already on the ground walking away. Sakura huffed and went off to see if she could find Sasuke and convince him for a date.

** The Next Morning **

Naru woke to the rumbling of her stomach; sadly it was only after she was halfway through her third cup of ramen that she remembered that Kakashi sensei told her not to eat. '_Oops._' She sadly scraped her ramen into the bin and set the fork and bowl into the sink.

Quickly dressed and storming out of her house Naru arrived at the bridge and found her other two team mates. She had just sat down when Kakashi arrived.

"You're both late!" Sakura growled,

"Really now?" Kakashi glanced at Naru, who then gave him an award wining smile, "Well I'm glad at least one of my students has learnt something from me!" The man had obvious pride in his voice.

Sakura sighed as Sasuke simply looked away.

"Now, like I said yesterday we're going to do your real genin exam. The aim is for you to get one of these two bells, the person who doesn't get one get tied to a log while the other two get to each one of these bentos." Kakashi held up the bells in one hand and the lunch boxes in another. He then set the lunches down on the middle of the three logs. He tied the bells to his waist and called out, "Begin!"

Sasuke watched Kakashi from a high point in the trees, from where he was he could see Sakura, who was painfully obvious under a bush; his third team mate was…

Naru glanced around the clearing she was in, from here she could see everyone but no one could see her. From her pocket she unrolled a scroll and with a puff a blanket with hot tea and a collecting of cake was set on the floor. She was sitting in a black Lolita dress with another puff of smoke, her hair curled and in bunches, a small bonnet covering her forehead.

Sasuke made his move and Naru sat watching the fight while sipping from a china cup. In seconds she knew his strengths, weaknesses and how to improve on his skills. She knew exactly what his next move should be if he wanted to make full use of the opening Kakashi had just given him.

'_So sad, human children, for all that they think they are… so weak._' She turned to see Sakura stumble into the clearing.

"Sakura-san, welcome." Naru called out smoothly.

"What are you doing?" Sakura yelled at her.

"Drinking tea. Cake?" she asked holding out a slice of chocolate cake.

"That's not what I meant, we should be fighting or hiding or helping or-"

"Helping? Helping whom, Sa-ku-ra?" Naru asked her voice taking on a playful tone.

"Well Sasuke-kun of course!" Sakura continued onto a rant about how, if she could help Sasuke he would love her and ask her on a date with him. while misguided Naru was glad she had at least taken the first step towards working as a team.

"Well then Sakura, in order to help Sasuke we need to make a plan, after all two genin like us can't beat a Jonin."

Carefully Naru helped Sakura to make a plan, giving her gentle prods to help her come to the plan Naru had already though out.

Then Sakura set of to fulfil her part, thinking the plan was all her. Naru glanced up to see Sasuke getting buried by Kakashi before the latter jumped away, no doubt in search of Sakura.

"Tch, troublesome" she whispered, her tea set popping it's self back into the scroll as she stood up, her Lolita disappearing to reveal a familiar blood red dress. This time a forehead protector underneath her fringe.

'_Thank god for the headband, no more henge. Now, where is Sakura?_' there was a squeal just as Naru reached Sasuke, the blonde smiled down and the Uchia.

"Having fun?" she laughed softly as he muttered under his breath. Kneeling down she stared to dig, using wind chakra to gently move the earth without scratching the boy buried in it. after a few minutes he was free and climbing out.

"let's go get Sakura" Sasuke said walking past her quickly. Naru stayed where she was, allowing herself to have a secret smile before running after him. Telling him off for not thanking her.

That secret smile was, for a reason, secret; if Sasuke had seen it questions would be raised. Questions of weather Naru really was there to help the village, or to lay the foundations of destruction…

**I am so absolutely tempted to leave it there, but because I love you all, and desperately owe you for not updating in so long… =.= Here it is… **

Naru and Sasuke came across Sakura, fainted and lying on the ground. Naru sighed, that certainly wasn't part of the plan.

"Sakura? Sakura?" Naru sighed, lightly slapping the other girls cheek, "Oh for god's sake! Sakura!" She yelled in the girl's ear. The pinkette leaped up, yelling something mumbled about Sasuke dieing. "Come on Sakura, we have to move, Kakashi will have heard us yelling. Do you remember the plan?" She asked as they ran through the forest, Sasuke had already been informed of the plan as he and Naru searched for Sakura. The girl in question nodded.

"Yeah, let's split now." She whispered hearing someone behind them, Kakashi. They nodded, Naru leaping forward as the other two spit off. Naru grinned to herself, this was her most favourite part of the plan.

'_What is she doing, n that direction there is no cover, only the… The lunches!_' Kakashi thought to himself, he couldn't believe that Naru would sink so low. He watched the girl sneak out, jumping to the top of the post nearest to her to look at the bentos just across. Testing her balance she started to try and lean over.

"Hello Naru!" Kakashi appeared just across from her, right in front of the lunches. In her surprise Naru retracted her hand and jumped backwards off, her hand slipping in to her pouch to get a kunai.

"Oh its just you Kakashi-sensei." She put the kunai away. Surprised Kakashi asked,

"Aren't you going to fight me to get the bells?" Naru tilted her head, a smirk crossing her face.

"I don't need to, Sakura, Sasuke, now!" Out of the trees the other two jumped out, placing a net over their fallen sensei and sticking four kunai in each end to stop his exiting. Sadly, he was replaced with a log in a puff of smoke.

"Uhh, we didn't think about that part Sakura…" Naru said, a large sweat drop down the three children's heads. Kakashi sighed,

"Well considering that you didn't get the bells-"

"But sensei, we did get the bells!" The three spoke together, Naru and Sakura holding one up, while with her other hand Sakura held another one with Sasuke.

"But when?" Kakashi asked, looking down only to find two cherries.

"I brought cake, chocolate with cherries on the top, Sakura came up with the plan, the three of us split up when we hear you heading towards us, Sasuke and Sakura go sideways, while I head towards the bento boxes, there I try to get one, obviously you seeing me do this will want to startle me into falling off therefore you would most likely appear in front of me, blocking the boxes while also making me fall. However my hand was exactly at waist height, when you appeared I took the bells, flipped off and henged them into a kunai, putting it away when I see that it is simply you. Then I call Sasuke and Sakura."

"We after splitting up have gone round in a ark and have joined behind you, as we jump out and tackle you Sasuke pretends to make a grab for the bells that aren't there, really just placing the cherries, which Naru gave him before hand, at your waist. Then we place the net over you and pin it down." Sakura finished after Naru.

"of course we didn't think about you then escaping from the net." Sasuke said, his face showing mild annoyance. Kakashi smirked,

"Well, considering everything, you pass!" The three almost teenagers cheered. Naru, even hugging Sakura, congratulating her on the plan.

'_He he, so easily pleased, what for the missions!_' Kakashi thought watching them, an evil chuckle escaping his lips at the thought of D rank missions.

** The Next Day **

So the morning dawned bright, beautiful and as an utter annoyance to a certain blonde. Naru was lying in her bedroom, curtains closed but doing no good, blanket over her head and curled in a ball. All this in effort to spare herself from waking up and truly facing the day ahead. Somewhere above her head a bird landed on her window sill, it stared to sing. '_Of course! Even nature is against me!_' It called out to its friends and more joined it, bringing the sweet morning melody to Naru's ears. Slowly a hand crept out from beneath the deep black blanket…

Neko stopped, observing the morning from the top of a building, it was quite a peaceful morning, especially for a ninja village, he nodded to one of his passing comrades before the other ANBU slinked back into the shadows. The bird song was especially nice today. As he finished that thought, a window slid open, he glanced across to see birds perched on the windows sill of that apartment, seconds later he glanced back and did a double take as fried bird fell off the sill and downs to a waiting Tabby cat. He could only laugh as he saw a disgruntled Naru appear at the window, flicking another bird down to the cat. She looked up at the laughter to see Neko and gave him a sweet smile, one he returned with a wave before continuing on.

Naru sighed, her smile fading away as she slipped her head back inside. Today was going to be the start of their missions, any other genin would be glad, thinking of saving a princess from danger or fighting some ninja from a different village. However Naru was not nor had ever been a normal genin, she knew that first they would have to complete a minimum number of 'D rank missions' which in actual fact weren't missions but simply glorified chores. '_Delightful, I am woken up from a 20 year nap to fulfil chores. Such a waste of power!_'

Her mind flash backed to her first meeting with Sand, and therefore Gaara, how wonderful that mission had been. '_To have found someone who can wield my power with such confidence, I wish to fight by him and with him again…_' He mind had always been focused around that particular time; it seemed that the more she thought about it the more this boy had more potential to her.

Shaking her head, Naru left her house, checking just before she did that she had everything. If she left now there would be enough time to have a leisurely stroll to the meeting spot and she would be able to arrive just before Kakashi, as was her habit after working with him for those few months in the ANBU. Glancing at the Tabby cat as she walked by Naru noticed it had one of the fried birds, how amusing. It blinked lazily at her with amber eyes. She stopped, kneeled down and held her hand out. It came with little to no problem, sniffing her before jumping on to her lap.

"Well, you are the smart one, aren't you?" Once more it blinked at her. She carefully scooped her arms under it, supporting the weight of the cat and carried it away.

--

"Uh, why do you have a cat with you?" Sakura asked, reaching out to stroke it.

"I'm going to train it." Sakura stopped both her and Sasuke looking at her in confusion.

"Train it?" Sasuke repeated,

"Yes, don't you know? You can train animals to become aware of things, like the Inzuka dogs. With enough training I guess you could even have them fight like the Inzuka, being able to partake in Justu ect." Naru explained, stroking the cat.

"Is that what you're going to do?" Sakura asked, interested.

"No, most likely, this little one will just be an able pet that I will probably use for information gathering and messages." Sakura made an understanding sound as Kakashi appeared in a puff.

"S'up?" He asked, the three genin stared at him, "yes?" He questioned.

"Did you seriously just say s'up?" Naru asked, receiving Kakashi's small chuckle as her answer. There was a small chorus of "oh my god!" From his team.

"Anyway, My darling students! Today is the day we begin missions, So let's be off!" without a second glance back he started to walk to the Hokage tower, humming something that sounded suspiciously like 'We're off to see the wizard'. Sighing, his students followed.

** One Month Later **

After weeks of gruelling never ending D rank missions, long hard training and pointless days off Sasuke and Sakura were close to breaking point. Naru had already started to refuse to come to the mission days, only being around for training.

So it was with surprise that she found her team at her front door, with Kakashi, at half nine in the morning.

"Yes?" She asked, standing in the doorway in her pyjamas, the newly acquired tabby cat at her feet.

"We have a mission." Kakashi told her, eyeing the black clothing she was wearing,

"I told you I refuse to do D rank." She replied, propping herself against the doorframe in utter laziness.

"It's a C." Sakura told her, enthusiasm showing clearly on her face, the blonde paused,

"Fine. Come in."

Naru's apartment was totally black, only slim lines of sunlight getting past the dark blinds. Pulling a cord they were flung open and light spilled in, showing the light blue wallpaper. The living room was clean, two couches filling three people each set in a square shape around a table. The table had files on it that were swiftly cleared away into a larger file on the bookshelf set opposite the door. The kitchen was opened to the rest of the apartment, showing it clean and bare of anything. There were two doors either side of the bookcase. One Naru opened to show them the bathroom.

"There, Please sit down, make your selves at home. There's cake in the fridge if you're hungry." She left them for the last door, slipping through it. an awkward silence descended on them.

"Kakashi-sensei, where are Naru's parents?" Sakura whispered to Kakashi, the man sighed,

"They died, a long time ago." He whispered back.

'_Before she was even sealed…_' he added on in his thoughts.

Naru came out; backpack in hand and her blood red dress in place.

"Shall we go then?" Her head tilted to the side, watching them. Together they left waiting for her to lock the door.

--

"So then, your first C rank." The third shuffled through the scrolls on his desk. "ah, here's one, you are to protect and escort the bridge builder Tazuna to the lad of waves. The most you are expected to encounter are bandits."

The old man motioned to one of the chunnin by the door, he opened it and let in a old man holding a sake bottle, he looked at the blearily and Naru was sure the man was drunk.

"These runts are going to protect me! The blonde looks like she'll break by lifting a rock!" He asked incredulously.

"While you are drunk I will ask that you refrain from commenting on my body structure, other people will not be as lenient as to give you warning before they hurt you." Naru replied, looking at him from the corner of her eye, showing deep purple eyes that were set in a mean glare. Tazuna gulped regretting his choice of words, or rather, who he had picked on.

"Anyway, let's go!" Sakura said, turning and heading out.

"Um, Sakura, you still need to pack for a week away!" Kakashi called to her. The pink haired girl stopped and chuckled nervously.

The team met up after an hour ready and in Sakura's case raring to go. Sasuke kept his cool but was smirking slightly, this stopped once Sakura noticed and started to fawn over him. No matter how long they had been together she still had a small fangirlism problem.

"Alright, team 7, Let's go!" Kakashi cried, starting the team off on their first C rank.

'_This should be interesting, out of Konoha for a while. This means I will be able to move my plans on further than I otherwise would…_'

**So there you go, I hope you all forgive me for the randomness that this chapter probably contains. I have a kidney infection and have become strangely nocturnal because of it. **

**I hope you all enjoy!**

**If anyone was wondering the cat is actually called Tabitha, though I doubt anyone actually noticed that she wasn't named. =.=**

**A little notice to you all things are moving slowly because I'm ill and Angel has abandoned me to go on a two week cruse! She send her love to you all though!**

**Love Envy. xx**


	4. The First C Rank!

Experiment 52

Summary: Saratobi realises that the village is becoming more and more corrupt, he realises that unless something is done about the council then the ninja's will begin a rebellion. So he calls in the only person he can think of with enough power to defeat an entire village of corrupt politicians. [Pairings undecided] [FemNaru, FemDei]

--

Special Thanks to: cherryblossomstarz – Thank you for pointing out the mistake, rawr666 – Thanks from Angel for subscribing to her and her stories, same to Acerabus Lumen, Black-Bone Reaper – Thanks for the inspirational review, Dragonteeth – For the positive review and for telling us about the mistake we'd thought we'd fixed, Iwannabeahero – For guessing Naru's secret power (¬¬/ xD), and to the rest of you for whatever you may have done.

--

"Speech"

'_Thoughts_'

-- Setting change

** Time Change **

"**Demon Speech**"

--

Chapter 4: The first C Rank! 

It was quiet on the road, maybe too quiet. Slowly Naru could see Sakura getting agitated, the blonde simply sighed and returned to her book, and where she had gotten it no one knew. Kakashi also had his book, and Sasuke was walking in front his mind on obsessed thoughts of revenge.

"Sasuke if you keep frowning like that you'll pull a muscle." Kakashi stated, getting a glare that was deflected by the bright orange porn in the man's hand.

There was silence again, the blonde glancing to the pinkette to notice she as just about ready to start frothing at the mouth. The fun was ruined by the puddle sitting suspiciously in the middle of the room. Naru stopped and started at it, catching the attention of the rest of the team.

"Naru?" Sakura asked, looking at the puddle too.

"Don't you think it's strange?" the blonde questioned,

"What?" sakura replied.

"Can't drink water, not milk. Milk makes them ill." There as a group face plant as Naru continued.

"I don't believe it!" Sasuke groaned from his place on the road.

They carried on, Kakashi watching behind him as the to ninja hidden in the puddle rose from behind him. In one quick swing he was caught, and split. Sakura screamed, her mind not truly understanding what had just happened.

"Kakashi-sensei! Kakashi-sensei! He-He just, Just-" She started to panic, she was not ready for this, not to see her sensei killed. They would be caught and captured, and Sasuke was the last Uchia! Naru watched with calm as Sakura panicked, Sasuke started to get ready to attack but she stopped him.

"What do you want?" she asked the enemy ninja. They ran forward,

"Just to kill you!" Sakura screamed again.

"Sasuke, help Sakura!" She yelled to the Uchia, pulling out one of her on kunai and dancing round one of the ninja, their chain followed her and soon she found herself stuck, the chain wrapped around her wrist poison flowing into her bloodstream. With a swift jerk she bulled the two off their feet using their on chain and stuck the kunai into one's shoulder earning her a screaming curse. The Uchia followed her actions with the other one.

"Ha! I-It's already too late, t-that poison is fast acting, y-you're going t-to diiie!" He screamed at the last part as kakashi appeared and twisted the kunai in his arm.

"I am well aware of the fact." Naru stated to him, pulling the chain from around her wrist with a spray of blood. She glanced at the one who had spoken to her. "You are the Demon Brothers, no?" he nodded.

She stuck the chain into the other ninja's shoulder with a swift snap of her hand. He cried out in pain and the other cried with him.

"What did you want again?" she asked calmly, "Tell myself and your brother before we die." She smirked earning a glare.

"To kill you, or rather your client over there." He sighed. Naru nodded.

"Thank you, I'm sorry, so sorry." He nodded himself, and grasped his brother's hand as Kakashi took them away with a shunshin.

She looked up to see Sasuke was hugging Sakura, the Uchia was looking at her.

"Are you really going to die?" He asked in a quiet voice.

"No, I'm just going to be very ill." She felt her head going dizzy after holing on for so long; the effects were catching up quickly. Kakashi caught her and he heard him tell the others something about the others. After that she was gone, the oblivion of sleep over taking her.

--

"**Well. That was well achieved.**" A familiar dark voice reached her ears, the blonde refused to open her eyes but she gave in. the place was dark, as always, the same dangerous red glow surrounding the sewer. Staring at her was the one person she didn't want to see.

"Hell Kyuubi."

"**And such a warm welcoming.**" He replied to her sarcastically. She stood up, looking around and sighing.

"I hate this place." She mumbled.

"**So do i. Especially since you met that sand boy. Stupid Shukaku.**"

"**I REFUSE TO BE CALLED STUPID!! Look at this place, at least my container gives me a better prison!**"

"**Only because your seal is weak enough to allow interferences to your containers mind!**" Naru looked to the left out the corner of her eye and saw a large doorway that defiantly hadn't been there before. Shikaku, the one tailed demon raccoon dog was standing out the other side bellowing to Kyuubi, who was standing waving his tails about angrily as he yelled at the other demon. Gaara was standing next to Shikaku. As the voices started to get louder Naru started to get a bigger headache. Suddenly it was silent. A quick glance to Kyuubi showed that her imagination had done its job. \the giant nine tailed demon fox had a muzzle on, while the large hole in her subconscious had been sound proofed. Blocking out Shikaku's bellowing laughs.

"**Anwd Whawt Is Whis Fow?**" Kyuubi asked, his voice coming out muffled as he tried to speak around the muzzle.

"You were giving me a headache." She stated, watching his angry red eyes turn to Shikaku. Seeing he had calmed down the muzzle disappeared. There was quiet as they watched a giant hammer appear and bash Shukaku on the head as Gaara rubbed his own no doubt suffering from his own headache. "Why am I here?" she asked quetly.

"**I know you hate it. Change it if you must, but I know you will continue to hate it. You are here because changes have happened and we have yet to talk about them. Also this giant hole cannot stay, if it does the most likely ending is that your own and Gaara's mind will merge. Leaving your bodies unstable and warring for, then when one body achieves the full mind it will not be able to cope with the stress of having to minds deal with one body's problem. In the end, you will both die. Especially with the problem of you both having demons sealed. The body just wont be able to cope.**"

"How interesting." Naru sighed. A giant marble doorway started to form it's self around he hole, the edges that had previously been falling away as if eaten by corrosion was restored. Slowly two marble doors were made, one opened to Gaara's side, outwards, and one to her's, Inwards. As the doors closed with a steady click the locked them selves. A key appearing in Nauru's hand, and no doubt in Gaara's as well.

"**You will now be able to talk to each other as well. now about those dreams…**"

Their conversation carried on. Kyuubi's chakra flooded her chakra paths and began neutralising the poisons, then dragged it out of her actual body and into her mind, locking it in a safe called "To Be Used On Idiot Later" Specially designed to be used on anyone who pissed her off enough. And truthfully, she had lots of dangerous things in there.

--

Kakashi noticed Naru's chakra go through a strange change, it became more disturbed but more calm. He put it down to Kyuubi helping with the poison. Yes, he knew about the demo fox, he had been told when Saratobi had first set himself and Anko to be her guardians. Speaking of Anko, the girl has been strangely determined to come on this mission. He pondered this finding it strange that she would take an interest in the mission, she normally only wanted to take one when she needed money…

He set it aside, he was getting strange looks because he wasn't reading his porn. He waited a few minutes until they were on a boat then whipped it out setting Naru on Sasuke's lap, much to the annoyance of Sakura. He gave a small giggle before getting lost into the plot of the newest Icha Icha. "Icha Icha – On Holiday!" '_Kineko slowly unwrapped her dressing gown, lying on the bed and softly calling to Dreg. "I've been waiting for this holiday for a long time…"'_ Kakashi gave a small perverted giggle, successfully achieving eye rolls from his two awake students.

** An Hour Later **

Sasuke had been carrying Naru for nearly half an hour now after the boat journey and he was getting rather sick of it. Though the girl wasn't heavy her breathing on his neck made him feel rather… strange. He also noticed that she kept receiving dirty looks from sakura. Though the Uchia had to doubt that Naru really cared. So far he had gathered that she was the sort to say "Fuck you bitch, you should have fainted first." Which would most definitely not go own well with Sakura.

A small chill, and slight whistle was all the warning they got before Kakashi yelled "DOWN!" and they hit the deck. Sasuke landed on his stomach, taking the brunt of the fall, and with Naru on his back that pain was made _so_ much worse. Slowly rolling over all Sasuke managed to say was a pitiful,

"Ow." Meanwhile, above him Kakashi was facing their newest opponent,

"Momochi Zabuza, Demon of the hidden mist." Kakashi stated.

"Oho! Hitake Kakashi, the Copy Cat Ninja." Zabuza called from his place on his sword that was wedged halfway up a tree. They continued banter for a few moments before Zabuza called mist forward and became lost in it.

"Guy's be careful, Zabuza in notorious for hidden mist techniques, and the silent killing. Sasuke, protect Naru." With his order's given Kakashi himself disappeared, searching for Zabuza.

"Ah, you poor children so weak, pitiful really. The points I could hit and kill you with, heart, kidneys, liver, lungs, brain, spinal cord." Sasuke panicked, the killing intent around him was starting to make him feel insane. If he could just end it all, end the pain, leave his dreams and ambitions behind, everything would be better then.

Naru at his feet gave a small moan; she gripped her stomach unconsciously as her body continued its battle with the poison. '_That's right! I have to protect Naru, she can't help herself right now and she's relying on me, so is Kakashi-sensei and probably Sakura. I NEED to show them that I am strong!_' He glanced to his left and right, trying to peer through the fog to see his team mate.

He heard her panicked breath and carefully picked Naru up, moving towards it.

Something touched her arm; she turned to the touch, panic racing through her. It was Sasuke, carrying Naru on his back. Beside him was Tazuna.

"Let's stick together Sakura, and work as a team, like that exercise that was our genin test." She nodded,

"But Naru came up with the plan!" She replied, panic seeping into her voice.

"Well then we think like Naru," He whispered to her. They gathered closer together, giving each other a moment to think.

"Alright, let's just stick together. How did Naru act in the test?"

"She was calm, really calm." Sakura replied, calm taking over as she started to think, looking around using her senses to the best of her ability. Far off she could hear Kakashi and Zabuza fighting. The mist was cleared by Kakashi, and Zabuza began yelling.

"Ha! Now, this is getting easier!" He made a move that launched Kakashi into the water.

"Kakashi-Sensei get off the water!" Sakura yelled, watching Zabuza go through some short seals that she recognised from a book.

"Wha?" Almost immediately Zabuza had him stuck in a water justu.

"Now who's gonna help your student's?" Zabuza laughed joyfully creating clones that ran to Sasuke and sakura. The Uchia had to drop Naru, quietly giving an apology as he rolled in a different direction to the girl in order to avoid a kunai.

A clone saw the unconscious girl unguarded and made his move. All fighting stopped as everyone realised what had just happened. A Zabuza clone, held Naru in a tight grip, kunai at her neck. "Well look what's happened now! Poor little unconscious girl!" he laughed joyously, "Now, hand over the old man." The students were torn, the old man was caught in fear, and Kakashi couldn't choose. '_What do I do? I can't sacrifice Naru but I can't let Tazuna die!_'

"Shinobi rule 22. No matter what happens, mission priorities come first. You hesitated." A croaky voice whispered, though the sound carried. Zabuza stared at the now awake girl in his arms. "You woke me up." She sated, her eyes seemed to turn purple. And suddenly he wasn't so sure he wanted the girl as a hostage. "**D**I**E**!" He voice took a demonic edge as the cloned was met with his match, everyone watched in awe at what an irate Naru could do. She stabbed, slashed and generally mutilated him. Once the clones were gone she turned to the real one.

He backed off, releasing Kakashi so suddenly that the man fell under the water for a few seconds. When he resurfaced, he found that Zabuza had already lost his sword and now was taking a battering from Naru's hands. Just as she was about to deal what would certainly be a death blow senbon whizzed past. The ex-Mist Nin went down like a stone, the blonde in front of him kicked him to the shoreline, where he lay in the mess of a broken tree.

"Thank you for that, I've been trying to catch him for a while. Though I am sorry that your team had to go through so much trouble." Kakashi caught Naru as she almost immediately fell back asleep, a small sweat drop forming.

"Mah, no losses, no problems." He checked Zabuza's pulse and found none. The mist hunter nin slung Zabuza's arm over his shoulder and disappeared.

"Well then, lets get to your house, neh Tazuna-san?" Kakashi eye smiled, and Tazuna gave a slight chuckle, glad to have some sibilance of normality back.

** Three hours later, Tazuna's House **

Naru and Kakashi were sleeping in their separate bed rooms as Sasuke and Sakura helped Tazuna's newly introduced daughter, Tsunami to make dinner. They were sitting around the table when Tsunami's son arrived, he sat down and glared at them.

"What?" Sakura asked, Sasuke ignoring him, he may be open to his friends and his new team, but when it came to strangers he closed up again, a current annoyance to Naru.

"Why do you do it? You're just going to die!" He almost yelled, Tsunami and Tazuna stared shocked.

"Inari! Hush please!" Tsunami half chided, half pleaded.

"No, You're all gonna die! Gato will kill us all, he won't leave!" Inari stood up, his face creasing as tears started to roll down his cheeks, "You don't know what it's like to lose people close to you! Or to watch them be punished for being good in front of you! You don't know and you wont. Your lives are so good, so peaceful and-"

"And we are ninja, therefore if we didn't already know how you feel we soon will. Sadly though my team has already experienced the pains you talk about. Be glad you still have at least part of your family brat." Everyone turned to the new voice in shock. Naru was standing on the stairs, in shadow enough to cover her upper body but showing her lower. Her smooth legs were crossed, as well as her arms and she only seemed to be wearing an oversized t shirt. Sasuke almost drooled. Inari was still standing, gaping at the newest addition to his tantrum.

"But, but you haven't seen him, Gato is ruthless! He won't stop until grandpa stops building the bridge. He showed the village this when he- when he-" Inari cut himself off with a sob. Tsunami looked like she wanted nothing more that to hug him but was refraining herself.

"So something bad happened, big deal. You don't have a right to bitch about it and cry your eyes out." Her voice took a softer edge, "Look around you Inari you have your mother and your grandpa to protect and after them, your whole village! I'm guessing that the man who Gato punished was your role model. Now follow his example and show Gato the power of Wave!" Inari stood shocked before wiping his eyes and nodding. They looked back to see that Naru was gone, the door closing upstairs telling them where she had went.

Sasuke and Sakura finished their dinner before leaving. Their day had been exciting but now both were tired, Kakashi was still asleep when Sasuke slipped in. Judging by the quiet murmuring from the next room Sakura and Naru were talking. Soon however the family went to sleep as well, silence became the only sound in the house.

--

Naru came upstairs, closing the door behind her loud enough for those downstairs to hear her. "**That was a compelling little speech wasn't it?**" Kyuubi's voice echoed in her mind. The blonde sighed, resting her back against the door.

'_He is needed, if he stayed the bitchy little child I would have to show off more of my powers when the time comes to fight Zabuza again._' She whispered back to him, her own voice smooth in her mind.

"**Ah, so you did notice then.**" He asked, she received a picture in her mind of the fox doing a sort of smirk with his mouth, hard thing for a fox.

'_Of course. However, this also means that while they are busy training and fighting I can move the plans forward some. You already know who I have to meet tonight._'

"**True, those pathetic human always need to train. Your meeting will go smoothly, I can already feel the planned chakra source heading towards us, they will arrive at the place in three hours.**" Kyuubi informed her. She sent a picture of herself nodding to him.

'_Have you spoken anymore to Gaara?_' she questioned, hearing Sakura and Sasuke bid their goodnights and moved to her bed, pulling up the blankets just as Sakura entered.

"**Yes, he is planning to meet on the third of next month.**"

She didn't reply, instead started to focus on Sakura's rambling. She was talking about how much closer she was to Sasuke recently.

"Naru?" she received a hum, "Do you like Sasuke-kun?"

"Yes. As a friend, however I suppose you are talking as in more than a friend." She glanced at the pinkette out the corner of her eye. The girl was nodding.

"Yes, I wanted to know, because-" the girl blushed looking to the side.

"Don't worry dearest Sakura-chan," suddenly Naru was in front of her, her breath fanning out across her face as she held the blushing girl's chin, "Dearest Sasuke is yours." The pinkette released a small sigh of relief, sending her breath all over Naru who smirked.

"Naru-" Sakura started but was cut off by a small kiss. The blonde pulled away, still smirking. She ran her tongue over the pinkette's lips, her hands gently pushed Sakura down, then held their owner's weight.

Sakura absently noted that for the first time since she had met Naru the girl wasn't wearing her headband, instead there was a bandage around her forehead, as if, as if…

The thought was cut off by Naru's lips on her neck, sucking gently. Sakura gave a slight moan, thoughts tumbling around her head, unable to keep any sort of order.

"Naru." Sakura moaned,

"What is it?" Naru whispered into her ear, gently sucking on the pinkette's earlobe as she waited for the reply.

"What - what are you – we doing?!" she panted, her hands trailing Naru's arms up to her neck, and into her hair. Naru gave a soft chuckle and claimed the girl's lips once more.

"We – are – making - out." She started in between kisses. A light was flicked on outside the room, and they heard the doorknob turn.

The door opened to reveal Sakura and Naru in their respective beds, Naru with a book. Tsunami smiled at the blonde when she looked up.

"Are you both okay?" she asked quietly, not wanting to wake Sakura up. Naru gave a slow nod, and Tsunami left.

"How angelic you look, pretending to sleep with that small blush on your face." Naru gave Sakura one last kiss, long passionate and searing before the blonde was back in her bed, facing the wall and slowly slipping away into dream land. Sakura was left panting and blushing worse that ever, it took her a while to calm down and even longer to fall asleep.

** The Next Morning, 5:30 **

Naru was standing on the roof, Pakkun, one of Kakashi's dogs was with her. It was light but the sun had not yet risen. In all a peaceful morning, everyone was still asleep in the house, though Kakashi had woken earlier and given her instructions lending her chakra in order to summon Pakkun.

"I can't believe he wants me to do this!" Pakkun complained. They had just received a letter from the Hokage's summons asking about the mission. Naru was currently writing one, telling him what had happened and asking for assistance from the next team he could send. Pakkun was going to take it as he was well known for being Kakashi's summon and Naru didn't have one of her own. She stopped; read over the note and rolled it up handing it to Pakkun who took it in his mouth, gave a short nod and disappeared.

"What do you want?" her voice was soft and calm as she tilted her head to regard the newest ninja behind her. As soon as the smoke from Pakkun has gone this new ninja had appeared on the roof behind her.

"The council is getting restless, we have not heard from you and people are starting to doubt your loyalty." The Ninja lifted his head to show the proud gleaming headband of Konoha, though this ninja was anything but loyal to his Hokage. His name was Chijin**Segare (Idiot Son) **Mitokado**, **The son of the council elder Homura, he had been trained since a young age to think little of the current Hokage, and also that the council had ninja and civilian interests at heart unlike the hokage who was prejudice, apparently.

"When there is a reason to doubt my loyalty you will have it in writing until then, I suggest you leave." He sighed, and began to say something else, "Look, as sure as I am that you have something important from the council to say I would suggest you leave! Hitake Kakashi is in the room below and very soon he will be waking. Tell the council not to worry about me, when I return I will have many a thing to report." The ninja nodded and jumped away. When he was far enough away Kakashi stuck his head out the window.

"Nice save."

"Thanks" she sighed, looking down at him, "Go to bed Sensei, your still weak." Her sensei sighed, slipping into bed, his memory taking him to the first time they had started on their plans with the council.

** Flashback **

Naru, Anko and Kakashi were in the Hokage's office just after she had been unsealed. "Now, as you know because of the council being a rather large problem for us we had to unseal you, this will cause problems for you as their votes can over rule mine if they all vote together, that's why you were sealed in the first place." He received a rather tight nod, though Naru remained expressionless. "I am going to suggest something here that may put you in a lot of danger if you are caught. I need you to befriend the council, make them think you hate me, and spy on them." Anko and Kakashi gasped remembering the torture the last spy had gone through before an 'unknown ninja' (cough, Kakashi, cough) had put him out of his misery.

"Hokage, sir, you can't be serious!!" Anko cried out as Kakashi said in alarm,

"But, she's just a child!" Saratobi watched in mild amusement as his two most trusted ninja continued with reasons and arguments.

"Anything else?" Naru asked quietly, the shouting stopped for a second as the two ninja stared at her, then they started to shout at her about how she couldn't be serious.

"Yes, report to me before you go to these meeting so that we can discuss what to tell them, then please report to me after about what they have decided to we can take necessary action." The two ninja had shut up now, just watching with open mouths.

** End Flashback **

Naru continued to sit on the roof, even as the house started to stir into movement. Tsunami was up and cooking breakfast at half six, followed shortly by Tazuna. Sakura and Sasuke were up at around seven. Then Kakashi wobbled down the stairs at half eight. Through out it all Naru sat on top of the house staring at the two chain seals around her wrists. The blonde knew without looking that Kakashi had one on his left wrist and Anko one on her right. They were 'cautionary' seals, so that she would be protected from any one in the village or outside it. However Naru knew seals, and between the chains links there was a tracking seal and one to cause instant death. They weren't there to help her; they were there to threaten her. She gave a small chuckle, sure they would be a threat, if the threat hadn't been neutralised as soon as it has touched her skin.

'_Oh, the joys of you being locked in my stomach._' She though, only receiving a light chuckle from the still sleepy Kyuubi.

"Naru! Naru, breakfast is ready. Are you coming?" Sakura asked from their bedroom window, she looked down startled, and then smiled softly. Quickly she swung down, through the window, she had judged everything just right and landed in a way that made Sakura slam back and let Naru grab her and swing her to the wall just to the left of the open window.

"Good morning dearest Sakura." Naru purred, her mouth in a soft smirk as she watched Sakura blush intently.

"Naru, why do you keep doing things like this?" she whispered, her mouth suddenly dry. Naru was wearing her blood red Lolita dress again, but she was barefoot and with only bandages across her forehead.

"Because your so fun to tease." Naru replied, softly licking then kissing Sakura before she had time to reply. slowly her arms were unleashed as Naru's hands moved down her body. Sakura rested her arms on Naru's shoulders, her eyes sliding closed into the kiss.

-- Change to Sakura's POV –

I felt Naru's hands slide down my body, for a second I was alarmed. What was I letting her do? I had never let a boy touch me or even kiss me in the way she was now, and has never even thought of a girl doing it! So far all my thoughts had been on Sasuke, and now here I was. Sasuke was down below with the others eating breakfast. Yet I was up here, my arms wrapped in Naru's hair, tied up into a loose ponytail while we kissed and her hands roamed. I felt my dress slide up and her hands reach the waistband of my shorts. Oh god, oh. My. God. What was she doing, her hands paused, everything paused. Carefully she pulled away, I opened my eyes to see she was still fucking smirking.

"Is everything okay Sakura-chan?" damn her, damn this blonde girl who knows everything is not okay.

"What are you doing?" I panted, damn, why couldn't I bee as calm as her?

"Nothing, I _was _kissing you but you started to hyperventilate so I stopped." She paused, examining me with her eyes, her smirk growing wider, "Did you want me to go further with my roaming, Sa-ku-ra-chan~?" God damn her, and everything she has done! I can feel my body reacting to her, feel something I have only felt after a little roaming on my own at night and under the sheets, and she fucking knows how I feel. In pure frustration I bring her closer by dragging her arms to my body and throwing them around me, and then in surprise to myself and her I kiss her. I can feel her respond after small hesitation, in seconds we are back the way we were before, only this time there is passion, frustration and a small amount of confusion heating the air and our bodies. What am I doing? This is a girl, a girl! But it doesn't feel wrong, not like all the other girls at the academy said it would, all of them… except, except Ino…

** Flashback **

"You know Ino, if what the others say about kissing another girl, I'm rather frightened to kiss a boy." Eleven year old Sakura said, they were walking home from the academy, and the lunch conversation had been on Sakura's mind all afternoon. "I mean, what if boys think that about us?" beside her Ino snorted, she had remained quiet until now.

"Sakura, what the girls said about kissing other girls isn't true. They're too young to have even tried that stuff yet so don't believe them." She looked at Ino. The blonde was the oldest between the girls and was already twelve.

"Have you, um, Have you-" Sakura couldn't finish but she knew that Ino knew what she meant.

"Almost."

"Ino!" Sakura cried out, half in excitement, half in… jealousy? She shook her head.

** End Flashback **

"Naru, can I ask you something?" I said as we paused to breath, our foreheads were touching and I was acutely was aware of Naru's cold hands on my ribs.

"Mm?" Came the answering murmur, blonde eyes opened to look into mine.

"Did you ever do this with Ino?" I whispered, for some reason I was anxious about the answer. Blonde eyes slid closed again and Naru let out a breath that fanned over my face, it sent strange shivers down my spine.

"Would it change your mind Sakura? Would my answer make you want to go further?" Naru looked up at me, searching my face, my eyes for the answer. I took a breath, would it? Would knowing that Naru had some things with Ino change this? Would it make me step back? Would it make my feelings at the moment change?

"No." I whispered, her eyes flicked up to me, relief shining, and she answered me,

"Yes. Almost, once when we were eleven." I took a breath and kissed her. I was right, there was no change in my feelings, somehow it just ment that I knew I would get the better deal, because Naru had experience, and that would mean everything.

We kissed, sloppily and heatedly as I felt Naru's cool hand sneaking further up, she rubbed my breasts through my bra and I gasped, my head hitting the wall as she moulded them and nipped my nipples. Oh. My. Fucking. God. My dress slid off as her followed, soon we were lying on the bed, semi naked and panting. The reason we had paused, people were moving downstairs. Footsteps sounded as somebody climbed the stairs and walked to our room. Naru threw my dress on me, zipping it up and left me in the room, climbing onto the roof, quickly catching onto her idea I ran to the door, opening it I ran into Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei. I schooled my face into one of surprise.

-- End Sakura's POV --

Sasuke and Kakashi sat around the table with the family, except Inari. Tsunami told them that like all young children, he wouldn't be up until about half ten, it was nine now. Sasuke glanced to Kakashi and the teacher knew he was wondering about his other two team mates, he had sent Sakura up there about half an hour ago. They were finished soon and started up the stairs. Coming to the bedroom Kakashi was about to slide it open when it was opened by a surprised Sakura.

"Is breakfast over already?" Sakura asked, tilting her head to the side a bit.

"Yeah, just, what happened to you two?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi looked Sakura up and down, her dress was ruffled, she wasn't wearing her shoes anymore, her hair looked a bit tousled and, and… Was that a hickey?! He almost giggled, his mind quickly coming to the most perverted reason for being late, her and Naru had been 'having a little team bonding' session it seemed. At that time Naru swung down from the roof, her dress now in place.

"S'up?" She asked casually, gliding past them all and almost skipping down the stairs. The two men turned back to Sakura to see she was sliding her shoes back on. Sighing the two left. Kakashi having very perverted thoughts about what had been going on and Sasuke wondering about it.

--

"Sasuke and I are going out for first watch, at lunch you and Sakura are to come and swap, we have sorted out the roaster without you since you decided to be late for breakfast. Tomorrow I'll tell you when your going up but there is one simple rule through out this. There must always be two people on that bridge whenever Tazuna is there. Get it?" Sakura and Naru nodded, waving goodbye as the two left.

"Well I'm going back to bed" Naru said though a yawn. Sakura sighed as her blonde team mate climbed the stairs. She helped Tsunami for a time then decided to sit on the porch and read this new book she had. It was called _The Vampire Diaries_, a good read, very thrilling.

"Shoot." She climbed the stairs wondering when she brought it up. Entering the bed room she couldn't find it in her bag. After a few minutes of rummaging through her things she stood up and glanced around the room, she saw it lying innocently next to Naru's bed. "Bitch." She muttered, picking up the book and glancing at Naru, the girl opened an eye and stuck her tongue out. Sakura on a moment of impulse leaned over and sucked the blonde's tongue. Then with a cocky smirk the pinkette was gone, her book with her. Naru grumbled and rolled over, falling asleep again.

--

Sasuke was soo bored! He wondered what the girls were doing now, a voice in the back of his head told him he didn't want to know. He ignored it; he rarely ever listened to the voices in his head any way. "Sasuke, keep a look out!" Kakashi told him as he crossed to the other side of the bridge. Sasuke nodded. Turning to look at the water below, he let his thoughts wander. Predictably they went to his brother, revenge, small flashback, revenge, power, revenge, revenge, his family's power, revenge. A known cycle to anyone, but the one thing that people didn't know about was that this circle also included Naru.

'_She's so pretty, I wonder if she would revive my clan with me?_' his mind took him back to the confrontation with Inari, when she had been on the stairs. He had been so close to loosing his self control. '_No! I am a Uchia, of course she would want to be with me. Plus she's powerful, she would teach me, and she would obviously love me. All the girl's love me!_' Nobody knew the problems Sasuke had from having fan girls following him everyday, though Naru had a hint. Though if she knew she would have squashed his dreams right then, as it was though she didn't get to see him until two days later…

** Two days later **

Naru was in a bad mood, after the confrontation with the council member earlier in the week she had never since had a chance to be alone, especially since yesterday she had been training with Kakashi, and it hadn't exactly been easy training. It seemed Kakashi wanted her to show the powers she had so far only shown with Gaara the first time she had met him. And that was simply not okay. Now though Kakashi and Sakura were guarding the bridge, she was training with Sasuke on tree walking, something she had mastered but Kakashi had only just started to teach them. A rather poor reflection on his teaching skills. '_Then again he has only ever been taught, and he was a prodigy, so I guess I can't really fault him…_'

"Naru, you seem to know more than Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke broke the silence first, his tone was slightly questioning and something about it put Naru on edge.

"Yeah?" She asked, continuing to climb her tree, purposely putting in too much chakra and rebounding off the tree onto the floor. She glanced at Sasuke to see he was glaring at his tree.

"Yeah. So train me." She was slightly put off by the way he demanded training, and annoyed by it.

"No." She replied with out pause, starting back up her tree.

"Why not?" He demanded back to her, Naru turned on her tree, slightly shocked to hear his tone.

"Uchia Sasuke. I thought more of you, obviously extending friendship to you was a mistake if this is how you treat your friends." She pushed herself off the tree, twirling like a cat to land on her feet. She stood up and found herself face to face with an angered Uchia.

"I know your more powerful than Kakashi, you just hide it. You have to teach me." He stated.

"I don't have to do anything, I am not yours to control, nor am I one of your fan girls that would bend over backwards just to hear you say hi. If this is how you ask favours of your friends then I don't want to be your friend." She replied sidestepping him and walking away.

"What about the tree training!" Sasuke yelled at her. Still seething,

"I've already mastered it." she replied, not once looking back as she wandered deeper into the forest. Soon it was dark with nearly all the daylight blocked by the over hanging leaves.

"I'm sorry I'm late, it's been hard to get away." She told the empty clearing.

"That's fine, I think we all remember what Genin teams are like." A voice said, drifting over from the shadows just to the left of her. Naru sighed and sat down in a whoosh of skirts. She was once more wearing her gothic Lolita clothes, this one a slim black and white.

"Are all nine here now?" asked another voice this time to her right.

"All nine, and the second nine." Came a voice from behind.

"Very well. As the container for the Kyuubi no Kitsune, lord of the foxes, strongest of the Bijuu. I start this meeting by welcoming you all, my fellow Jinchuuriki, My friends Akatsuki." Naru spoke to those circled around her, who had now stepped out of the shadows,

"Welcome, Lady Elemental, Leader of us here, Last of the Metherlence line, Experiment 52. As your servants, we activate your power, as your servants we use it, as your servants we control it." In a spike of bright pain she was surrounded by a circle of blue charka, expelled from those around her, her own blue chakra was brought forward by it, and with it her power as an elemental, the blood red pooling around her. The bandages around her forehead fell, her eyes slid closed, and the beautiful blood red stone was shown for all to see.

**There! Sorry it's taken so long. There was a small argument about the moments between Sakura and Naru but that's been sorted now. **

**We're both happy to say that this little bit is our proudest part. **

**Love, Envy and Angel.**


	5. The Final Moment!

Experiment 52

Summary: Saratobi realises that the village is becoming more and more corrupt, he realises that unless something is done about the council then the ninja's will begin a rebellion. So he calls in the only person he can think of with enough power to defeat an entire village of corrupt politicians. [Pairings undecided] [FemNaru, FemDei]

--

Special Thanks to:

--

"Speech"

'_Thoughts_'

-- Setting change

** Time Change **

"**Demon Speech**"

--

Chapter 5: The Final Moment!

Last Time:

"_As the container for the Kyuubi no Kitsune, lord of the foxes, strongest of the Bijuu. I start this meeting by welcoming you all, my fellow Jinchuuriki, My friends Akatsuki." Naru spoke to those circled around her, who had now stepped out of the shadows,_

"_Welcome, Lady Elemental, Leader of us here, Last of the Metherlence line, Experiment 52. As your servants, we activate your power, as your servants we use it, as your servants we control it." In a spike of bright pain she was surrounded by a circle of blue charka, expelled from those around her, her own blue chakra was brought forward by it, and with it her power as an elemental, the blood red pooling around her. The bandages around her forehead fell, her eyes slid closed, and the beautiful blood red stone was shown for all to see. _

--

Kakashi woke to a feeling of strange calm, it was unnatural, like a forced calm. Anything but soothing and it made him feel a calm panic, which just made him plainly uncomfortable. Looking to Sasuke he saw the other was awake and therefore most likely feeling the same. The calm was broken as Sakura came stumbling in,

"Naru's gone!"

They all rushed out as one and Kakashi checked the bed room, true to Sakura's word Naru was no longer in her bed.

"It's still warm, she can't be too far away!" Kakashi told them, they all turned as one when they heard a door squeak. Standing in the doorway to the bathroom, a bewildered look on her face was Naru, the toilet's last moments of sound fading into the silence if the night.

"Was I that loud?" Naru whispered to them. They all breathed a sigh of relief and walked away, leaving a still confused Naru in the hallway. Shaking her head she walked back into the shared bed room.

She lay in her bed with a secret smile n her face, the clone waiting for her Masters next orders. Her 'team' had forgotten all about the calm chakra, and about the real Naru being missing. In the morning they would have forgotten all about it, such was the effects of the chakra. You could feel the full effects when it was there but it left no final impression on your memory.

** The Next Day **

Kakashi woke to feeling his mind refreshed in a way he had never truly felt. A prodigy child was never allowed true rest and as a prodigy child he now had a reputation to uphold. This morning his head felt clear like he had one to sleep for as long as a few years and caught up on all those lye-in's he had never been allowed as a child. It fell good, refreshing, it made him have a small silly notion that he could take on the world and win, an optimism he had only heard about but never had. As he wandered downstairs he caught many strange looks for the silly grin on his face and a small glowing smile from Naru, someone who he was sure knew exactly what he was feeling right then. Sasuke was using his better outlook on life to feel more positive on reaching his goals, and also about training with his team, wanting to make things up with Naru about the way he had acted before. Sakura was renewing her attempts to get Sasuke but also eating, all in effort to have a better chance of being a helpful shinobi, something this mission but have helped her with. Naru, he noted, didn't look optimistic, she looked rather tired, and his mark on his left wrist also felt strange, like there was something wrong with it. As she glanced up he also noted with a small shock, that her eyes were the lightest blue he had ever seen her have, they were close to being white. It gave him chills, remembering what the Sandimane had told himself and Anko about Naru's powers when she had first left them after her unsealing.

** Flash Back**

Saratobi's steeled eyes gazed into their own as Naru left, the dress swishing around her as the door swung closed without her touching it, an example of how strong her powers we're if she was left unused for a long period of time.

"I have something to tell you about Naru's powers. The longer we leave them the more they grow, her eyes reflect this change, the darker the colour the more power. The deep violet she had when we unsealed her was the darkest I have ever seen, but I know that they can go black, at which point she will unconsciously release the power in a shockwave to save herself from exploding. The lightest I have ever see them is a deep blue, just a little darker than Minato's, but again, I know that they can become fully white. This means that she is completely and utterly drained of all her power, not including chakra, that's not power to her." They stood stunned.

**End Flash Back**

Before Kakashi could speak there was a knocking on Tazuna's front door. Almost immediately the ninja were acting, Sakura and Sasuke were either side of the door, Kakashi was opening it and Naru was behind him in case of an attack the hurt Kakashi. The door swung open to reveal a shocked team 10, Asuma's hand raised for another knock, only he was staring at the kunai just in front of his eyes.

"Hello to you too, Kakashi" Asuma said, his smile returning as kakashi lowered his kunai.

"Asuma, How many sugars?" Kakashi asking, staring seriously at him.

"Three." Kakashi stepped back and put his kunai away.

"What kind of secret password is that?" Sakura asked, shocked at her sensei's sudden question.

"It's something people wouldn't know unless they knew me personally." Kakashi replied, eye smiling, he moved away from the door, letting the team in. Naru had resumed eating, seemingly not caring that there were visitors.

"Naru!" Ino glomped the girl, managing somehow to not touch anything on the table as she flew over it, hitting the girl who was pushed onto her back.

"Hello Ino." Naru said calmly, shoving Ino off roughly to stand back up and brush her dress. It was her blood red one, this time with a corset strapped round her waist and knee length black socks. She picked up her chair and resumed eating, Ino simply stealing from her fork. Everyone else stared at the two girls, especially the one who was now draped over the other. Sighing Kakashi returned to eating himself, Asuma lighting up beside him as Shikamaru slept on the other side and Choji sat across eating. Sasuke was sitting next to Choji, shooting glares past Sakura to Ino, who was having a conversation with the former. Tazuna himself came down and gasped at the sudden editions to his home.

"Tazuna, this is team 10, Asuma, and his students, Shikamaru, Choji and Ino." He motioned to each (because pointing would be rude) as he said their names. Tazuna smiled, obvious relief covering his face.

"Shikamaru and Choji still have some training to finish, so if they and maybe one of your own student want to train?" Asuma posed it as a question but Kakashi knew what he meant.

"Yeah, Sasuke, take Shikamaru and Choji to the trees, and finish your own control exercise. Naru and Ino, can you two sort out the rooms for everyone and stay to protect Tsunami, Sakura come with Asuma and myself for further observation training." Each of his students nodded, Naru and Sasuke standing, the members of team 10 following. The boys left, while Naru and Ino grabbed the bags and headed upstairs. When Tazuna was ready the two teachers and one student left as well. Leaving the house silent, Tsunami and Inari were still asleep.

** Lunch **

Tsunami had woken at half nine, and was now downstairs preparing a small lunch for those returning, Ino and Naru were now rearranging the bedrooms.

"How on earth are three boys and two men going to fit in this?" Ino asked, looking at the small room. Naru stared at it.

"This is hopeless." She sighed. She shoved Kakashi's bedroll into the left corner, where it took up the whole left wall, proving just how small the room was. Asuma's went on the wall opposite. "Oh! Ohhh!" Naru turned to Ino, "I know, the attic!" Ino wrinkled her nose. "No, no, it's fine, I was up there earlier in the week, it's a small study, the girls can stay up there!" Ino looked much happier at that prospect. They took Sasuke's things and pulled all the girls things out of the second bedroom. There Sasuke's fit against the left wall, Shikamaru's against the right, and Choji's was in the middle with small gaps, deciding that there wasn't enough room for the bags they took them back into the other room and set them below the window.

"Tsunami!" The woman turned slightly shocked, to see Ino and Naru standing at the foot of the stairs grinning at her. "Could we use your attic as a bedroom?" Ino asked, slightly excited for finding out a place to sleep. Tsunami smiled,

"Of course!" She watched them run off giggling like little girls, "How hard it must be to be a shinobi…" she trailed off turning back to the lunch she was making, small sandwiches made from some chicken, one she had sadly killed last night.

Upstairs the girls were setting the mats along three of the four walls, the stairs being in the middle and the study's desk along the other wall. Standing up they were proud of their work. Naru turned to Ino to see the other girl was watching her, Ino raised her hand and watched as Naru leaned into the hand on her cheek.

"Your paler, and your eyes…" she trailed off, knowing she didn't have to say any more.

"It was last night." She whispered.

"Oh Naru." Ino sighed, pulling the blonde closer and into a soft embrace, she felt Naru cling to her. She wasn't crying, but Ino knew that she might as well have been. Slowly she pulled away, then guided her over to her bedroll and lay down with her, hugging her again and stroking her hair, "Sleep, you need it." Soon Naru's eyes closed and her breathing slowed. Ino remained, stroking the darker blonde hair.

**Half an hour later**

Only Ino was seen when the others arrived for lunch, Ino told them that Naru had been feeling ill and had gone to sleep upstairs. They didn't bother her, Kakashi having seen Naru earlier took the story with no doubts. Kakashi, Asuma and Tazuna left shortly after, the others staying behind as they had finished their training.

They moved into the living room and sat around for a few hours. They (not including Sasuke) had just started to play a board game they had found when Naru stumbled into the room. She was still half asleep and simply collapsed next to Ino, resting her head on her shoulder and closed her eyes. Ino did nothing more than roll the dice to continue her turn of the game. The others got over their shock to continue with the game.

Shikamaru was the only one who though Naru and Ino's behaviour strange, he filed it away to concentrate on the game. He then proceeded to win the game and have a nap afterwards. He woke knowing what was so strange. '_They do not act like they are just friends, they act like they are closer, as if…_'

"They are dating." Shikamaru turned quickly seeing Naru standing just inside the now empty living room, the door was shut behind her.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" he asked, she shrugged.

"I know you Shikamaru; I knew that you would notice how we act around each other, especially when I came in earlier. I spoke to Ino about it and she said she didn't mind, as long as you don't, and as long as you don't go spreading it around, which I know you wont." She explained. He gave a sharp nod in understanding. Ten they walked out to the kitchen together, dinner was being served now.

"Ah Shikamaru, there you are, we were starting to think you had died!" Asuma said with a smirk, Shikamaru sat down with a mutter of troublesome. After dinner, Kakashi gave them their final instructions.

"According to our plan, Zabuza should be at the bridge tomorrow. I want you all to try and get some last minute training in, but be back by dark. We are all going to the bridge tomorrow so all weapons and full chakra stores please. Naru, you do what you do best." Naru nodded, and they all departed.

"Do what you do best?" Shikamaru questioned. Naru nodded but did not explain, much to everyone else's annoyance. They each practiced separately; Sakura and Naru were running up the trees, Sasuke was meditating while team 10 ran through stances for their tijustu that promoted teamwork.

**Time Change**

The bridge covered with mist. Naru could barley see her hand in front of her face and had to guess, sound was muffled by the heavy air. She closed her eyes. '_Kyuubi_' she thought, in her mind she felt the fox stirring.

"**Right.**" this was the moment where it became difficult. It took a lot of concentration, and it was even harder when fighting but they were sure they could do it. Kyuubi took over her senses, immediately they expanded to a fox's. Naru stayed in control of her body but Kyuubi could move her, using instincts that human's didn't have to keep her safe. Only she could use her power/chakra. This was a dangerous position, since they were half physical and half spiritual they could die if they slipped the wrong way. Naru needed a physical body to live, her conscious and subconscious were like two separate levels, and they could not ever touch, her conscious had to stay with the physical realm or else the body would stop, killing the subconscious. Her own body could not handle the stress of Kyuubi's spirit, hence why he stayed in the seal.

Naru gained a dazed look as her eyes became red, her teeth sharpening to fangs, her nails growing to claws. She still moved with her own dancer's grace.

"Elemental Summon: Hurricane winds!" She whispered, her powers growing and becoming a physical manifestation, the power created a shield before expanding away from her in large and strong gusts of wind. The bridge was cleared immediately. Zabuza and Haku stood at one side, the Konoha Ninja stood at the other end. Kakashi and Asuma were in front of the genin, Sasuke and Sakura were protecting Tazuna from the front, Shikamaru and Choji were behind him. Ino and Naru herself were standing on the bridges rails directly in the middle. They had arrived there after helping to save Tsunami.

"You two don't have to fight us." Ino called to them, drawing all eyes to her,

"Ino! Naru! Come over here!" Kakashi called, worried for them. Naru didn't even glance at him.

"Gato has plans to betray you. He has may thugs waiting in the boat just below. He is waiting for you to tire out before getting them to kill you." Ino told Zabuza, who simply scoffed,

"You know nothing girl!"

"It's true! He sent some thugs to get Tsunami in case you didn't kill us!" Ino yelled at him,

"Tsunami!" Tazuna cried out in alarm.

"She's fine now, we saved her." Ino told him, calming him down.

"So you believe this child!" Zabuza laughed. Arguments broke out, Kakashi and Asuma telling them to join them, Ino yelling at Zabuza and Zabuza yelling back.

"T**E**l**L **H**i**m **T**h**E **t**R**u**T**h!" a distorted voice drifted through all the arguments, maybe it wasn't the voice, maybe it was the spine chilling chakra that was underneath the voice. All eyes turned to see Naru standing with a kunai at Gato's neck. About a hundred mercenaries were in front of him, proving Ino's words.

"She's right. I was never going to pay you!" Gato gave a shaky laugh, his nervousness showing through. No one moved.

"Well then child, you have my apologies. Haku, let's help these fellow shinobi." Zabuza and Haku turned, facing the mercenaries, who now seemed to be rethinking what they were doing. Justus were powered up and released, and the fighting broke out. Throughout it all Gato and Naru didn't move.

"D-Don't you w-want to help y-your friends?" Gato asked, stuttering, and gulping when the red eyes that had been watching the fight turned to him.

"No. N**o**w **w**at**c**h the **end** of your** life**." In no time all the mercenaries were dead and everyone was staring at Gato, no one dared move closer while Naru was still powered by the fearsome chakra. Slowly she moved to be in front of him. She pulled his cane off him and chucked it away. Slowly she pulled a sword out of her sleeve, pulling the off sheath with an echoing metallic ring; it was shown to be broken just after the hand guard.

"Ha! Hahaha!" Gato started to laugh, "A broken sword, that's not going to do much good!" With a sharp swing down the sword now had a beautiful blood red blade, black smoke seemed to be swirling inside of it. Gato stopped laughing to gulp.

"Welcome… **To Hell**." Kyuubi's laughing echoed around the area, carried on his chakra. Gato's head rolled off his body in a spray of blood. There was a diagonal spray across Naru's left cheek, her hair was dotted with it, her dress seemed to be unstained though, and her sword was clean.

Ino ran to Naru, hugging the once more blue eyed girl. The sword was back in the blonde's sleeve. Kakashi appeared behind them, Worry in his eyes, the others followed him, though noticeably slower.

"You just killed him!" Sakura whispered.

"Welcome… to the world of a shinobi, Sakura." Naru said, looking at her from over Ino's shoulder. Sakura shuddered and looked down.

"Have you ever killed before?" Shikamaru asked, Ino noticeably hugged Naru tighter. The blonde squeezed her lightly,

"Yes." Ino started to cry. The other genin stepped back a little.

"Oh Ino. Don't cry for me." Naru whispered though it was still clearly heard. Naru gently prised her off and wiped away Ino's tears, she then kissed her on the forehead.

"I think we all need a good nights sleep." Kakashi said. They agreed and headed back to Tazuna's. There they found All the villagers and a relieved Tsunami, who was hugging Inari.

"Dad! Your okay!" Tsunami said jumping up, both daughter and grandson hugged him.

"It's good to see they have so much faith in us." Naru muttered to the others, Tsunami had the grace to blush, while they laughed.

**The Next Day**

The other genin seemed to have gotten over their small dislike towards Naru after finding out she had killed and now treated her as usual. Sasuke had even found the time to privately apologised to her for the way he had acted earlier on in the week. Naru had joyfully told him that she had forgotten about it until then, which only made Sasuke annoyed.

They reached Konoha in time for dinner. They split up at the gates, everyone heading home or to hand in the report for the hokage. All except one. Naru simply walked further down and jumped over the wall, heading to the Sand Konoha boarder for a rather important meeting.

**There you go. The newest Chapter, we hope you all enjoyed!**

**Love Envy and Angel. xxx**


	6. You Know Naru?

Experiment 52

Summary: Saratobi realises that the village is becoming more and more corrupt, he realises that unless something is done about the council then the ninja's will begin a rebellion. So he calls in the only person he can think of with enough power to defeat an entire village of corrupt politicians. [Pairings undecided] [FemNaru, FemDei]

--

**Warning! In this chapter is SELF HARM! If you do not wish to read it there is a line marking like this **_**--**_** PLEASE don't review saying we didn't warn you, as the story goes on it may get more gory ect. If you don't like it don't flame us, just stop reading, Thanks.**

--

Special Thanks to: All those who have added the story to their favourites, added the story to story alert and other such wonderful things!

--

"Speech"

'_Thoughts_'

-- Setting change

** Time Change **

"**Demon Speech**"

--

Chapter 6: You Know Naru? 

_The other genin seemed to have gotten over their small dislike towards Naru after finding out she had killed and now treated her as usual. Sasuke had even found the time to privately apologised to her for the way he had acted earlier on in the week. Naru had joyfully told him that she had forgotten about it until then, which only made Sasuke annoyed. _

_They reached Konoha in time for dinner. They split up at the gates, everyone heading home or to hand in the report for the hokage. All except one. Naru simply walked further down and jumped over the wall, heading to the Sand Konoha boarder for a rather important meeting._

--

It had taken her less than an hour to arrive at the boarder, already there were four figures waiting. As she got closer she heard them talking. She knew that they hadn't heard her yet, but she also knew that knew of them knew she was there. Of course if they hadn't she would have been especially annoyed.

"C'mon, it's obvious she can't make it here, can't we just go, meet her halfway or something?" one of them was complaining, She smirked, '_Sounds like he doesn't want to meet me_'

"Quiet Kankerou, she is here." Replied a monotone voice.

"Daaaamn Gaara, you really need to stop talking like that." She leaped down, landing in front of them with a rustle of skirts.

"No way, there is no way you are a shinobi!" The one named Kankerou yelled, pointing at her.

"I must agree, you have only a civilian level of chakra." Said a man who was standing behind them, a veil covering half his face.

"Quiet, she is not here to discuss with you." Gaara told them, he turned to her, "the Kazekage will be here shortly, he wants to meet you." she smiled,

"Well that wont do, shall we Gaara?" Gaara gave a tiny smile to the astonishment of the others, and they leaped away. His team followed with cries of astonishment.

"Gaara, the Kazekage!" Yelled out the girl, who up till now had been silent. Naru simply laughed, the sound carried back to them and Baki frowned.

"That girl, she may ruin all the plans." Gaara's siblings frowned, if Gaara messed up, everything would go badly.

Naru and Gaara sped up, deviating from the straight line, slowly loosing his team. Eventually they were so far away that they knew the team would never find them again. They landed in a clearing, a river was running through it. Naru turned to Gaara,

"It's been a while." She smiled, gaining a hesitant smile back, "Oh Gaara!" she hugged him, Gaara's hands slowly wrapped around her.

"I missed you" he whispered.

"Don't worry, things will be better." She whispered back to him. Silence echoed,

"I felt it. What happened?" Gaara asked quietly. Naru's eyes slid closed, red power encased them, and she opened her mind to show him the memory.

**Flashback**

"I'm sorry I'm late, it's been hard to get away." She told the empty clearing.

"That's fine, I think we all remember what Genin teams are like." A voice said, drifting over from the shadows just to the left of her. Naru sighed and sat down in a whoosh of skirts. She was once more wearing her gothic Lolita clothes, this one a slim black and white.

"Are all nine here now?" asked another voice this time to her right.

"All nine, and the second nine." Came a voice from behind.

"Very well. As the container for the Kyuubi no Kitsune, lord of the foxes, strongest of the Bijuu. I start this meeting by welcoming you all, my fellow Jinchuuriki, My friends Akatsuki." Naru spoke to those circled around her, who had now stepped out of the shadows,

"Welcome, Lady Elemental, Leader of us here, Last of the Metherlence line, Experiment 52. As your servants, we activate your power, as your servants we use it, as your servants we control it." In a spike of bright pain she was surrounded by a circle of blue charka, expelled from those around her, her own blue chakra was brought forward by it, and with it her power as an elemental, the blood red pooling around her. The bandages around her forehead fell, her eyes slid closed, and the beautiful blood red stone was shown for all to see.

The memory deviated from Gaara's, showing what she saw instead of what he had.

Naru opened her eyes, she was inside her mind. There were nine pillars of white marble around her. One of them, the one directly behind her, was empty. The rest held pictures of beasts, Shikaku, seated just to the right of the empty one, was black, sealed. All around her the statues were black, and she sighed, finally turning to face the empty pillar.

"So this one is ours?" She asked to the empty air.

"**Of Course. Let's take our place.**" Came a reply from the air, red eyes opening in the darkness behind the pillar, light spread to it, showing towering golden bars as thick as herself, and in the middle a small piece of paper reading seal. She walked forward, no sound made as her heals hit the marble floor, climbed stairs that weren't there and when she reached the top, sat on a chair that wasn't there. All a small reminder to Kyuubi of how much control she had over her mind. The blonde glanced behind her and looked at the cage.

"That wont do." She muttered to herself. Immediately Kyuubi was wearing a collar with the world's longest chain, the paper seal attached the chain to the wall. Kyuubi stretched and padded over to her. Towering over her he looked down. On the floor was a projected image of the outside world, what her eyes were seeing now. The other Jinchuuriki were looking at her. She pulled up her power and created the image from her mindscape, they sat where their statue was. The second nine placing themselves behind. With a few seconds of concentration she pulled most of her power, leaving enough to survive, it formed in a ball in the centre of the circle.

"What is it?" One of them asked.

"Power. Pure power." Another replied, Naru didn't know who, she didn't care. The power split, eight pieces floating to eight Jinchuuriki.

"Take it. It will help you. Save it for when the Akatsuki comes for you, we will come to help you, nine against the two they send, it will never be enough." They nodded. And took the power in their hands. Watching as it folded around their hands like water. Slowly shapes formed. There were eight small barks as fox's cubs formed. "You may name them what you like, they can also shape shift, they are loyal to you if you take care of them. If you mistreat them Kyuubi will know and you will be hunted down and murdered in the most brutal way. Understood?" her voice did not change, it remained slightly sweet, and that made them all even more scared, shaky nods surrounded her.

The nine behind watched amused, until she turned to them.

"As our protectors it is up to you to make sure that they do not mistreat them, after all, as protectors you will take the blame as well." she received nervous nods from them as well. She stood and almost fell, if it hadn't been for her own protectors quick movements.

"I think you used too much power. Your eyes are almost white." Gaara whispered to her. She sighed and realised she was shaking.

"I have to get back, the power ball gave off a shockwave that will have woke my team, and I need sleep." Slowly she managed to stand without help. Her protector walked with her back to the house.

**End flashback**

"So different from my memory." Gaara whispered. Naru nodded, Together they started to walk to Konoha again. When they found the sound team and the Kazekage just round the corner from the gates, they stopped and greeted Gaara's team.

"Hey! You made it!" Naru cried out, attracting the Sand's attention.

"Gaara! And err, what is your name?" Temari asked, waving slightly. The Kazekage watched with interest, stepping forward once Gaara and Naru were close enough.

"Gaara, I told you I wanted to meet this girl, and yet you left before I arrived." He stated, watching them both, Naru took an immediate dislike to him, and didn't hide it.

"I didn't want to meet you." Her voice was slightly sweet, and she had a charming smile, but her eyes were turning a poisonous violet. His eyebrow raised.

"Well, how interesting, are you always so rude to those who command you." she smirked,

"I am not commanded." Her eyes turned a darker purple, going almost black, Gaara grabbed her hand. Shocked she turned to him.

"Your eyes, your getting angry." He whispered. Immediately her eyes turned to a light violet.

"If you are not commanded, what makes you work for Saratobi?"

"That is a rather personal question." She smirked, "He asked me to."

"So If I was to offer you a higher deal, would you swap sides?" The Kazekage asked.

"I-"

"Naru!" She turned shocked, again, to find Saratobi himself.

"Hu- Hokage-sama!" she faltered at the start, as if to say something else, the Kazekage narrowed his eyes. '_Something is going on here, and I don't like the chances of it being in my favour…_'

"Why are you here? With Kazekage-sama?" Saratobi questioned, his eyes flicking between them.

"Ah! I found them and thought it best to ask if you knew they were coming." Naru told him, honesty flowing through her voice, inside the Kazekage smirked.

"Why were you outside the village walls Naru?" Though barley susceptible, suspicion was in the Hokage's voice, Naru's eyes narrowed a fraction.

"You don't trust me. Even with the seals you have wrapped round me? I should have known." Naru glared at him, "I take my leave, _Hokage_." She was gone before anyone could muster a protest.

"Defiant soldiers lead to a leaders downfall." The Kazekage told Saratobi,

"Naru's mistrust is not because of defiance."

"And the seals?"

"Are simply metaphorical and none of your concern. Shall we get your own soldiers inside?" The hokage turned without waiting for an answer. Simply expecting the Kazekage to follow, which he did with an annoyed "tch!"

_**-- Warning --**_

-- Naru's apartment --

Naru slammed the door shut and locked it; leaning back she wiped away her tears of frustration. She stumbled into the bathroom, annoyed and not thinking straight. Standing in the bathroom doorway she scanned it and found, through blurry vision, what she was looking for. She landed heavily on the floor and pulled up half of the tile in front of her. It was like the others, cracked, now a dirty white, but this one was purely different because it had small gaps between it and its other half where you could slide nails to pull it up. She did just that and revealed a red towel; she pulled that up and opened it. Inside was a beautiful knife, the handle was wood, stained sherry red with black carvings and the knife was gleaming silver. She picked it up and blinked away the remaining tear. Letting out a slow breath she held the knife to her arm, it was positioned just at the top of the seals around her wrists. Breathing in she stuck in into her arm and dragged downwards. Blood spilled down on to the once white towel, marking it with yet anther attempt at freedom.

"Get off!" she cried pulling the knife and with it the top layers of her skin. Mockingly underneath, on the raw skin between the blood, was the seal.

No matter how many times she tried the seal remained, she would have cut off her arm but she needed it and wasn't sure Kyuubi could grow back limbs. She hadn't asked, and she was pretty sure he never knew about this, her moments of desperation, when freedom seemed to become just a distant dream to her.

_**-- End Of Warning --**_

"Naru, Naru!" It was Sasuke. Shit. Slowly she cleaned the knife in the sink, wrapped it in the towel and hid the towel again, replaced the tile. Looking down she saw that blood was still running down her arm, and the seals were showing.

"Excellent." She muttered.

"Naru! Open up, we know your in there, your not exactly being silent." Sakura yelled,

"I'm not trying to hide. Give me a sec." she called back to them. She opened one of the kitchen cupboards to find some bandages.

Sasuke and Sakura stepped back once they heard the lock click. Naru stood holding the door with one hand, it was bandaged from wrist to elbow. Her other was bandaged from wrist to half way down her arm.

"Naru! What did you do?" Sakura gasped, grabbing her arm, Naru flinched, pulling her arm back none to gently.

"You see that it's bandaged and yet you grab it so hard." She rubbed it gently and walked into her house. Leaving the door open but neither inviting them in nor telling them to go. Sakura stood shocked for a little while before storming in after her; Sasuke sighed and followed, closing the door behind him.

"But what did you do?" Sakura pressed. Naru sat down and covered her face with an arm.

"I trained, that's what shinobi do no?" she replied, her voice quieter. Sakura, now subdued sat down. In the silence Naru's sigh seemed to echo, "Why are you here?"

"Ah! The chunnin exams, Kakashi-sensei gave us the entrance slips!" Sakura told her, quickly forgetting what had previously occurred as she pulled out the slips and waved them about. Calmly Naru plucked her own from between her fingertips.

"The chunnin exams" she mumbled quietly, humming as she read it over, "and I suppose your participating?" she looked up to see Sasuke slowly nodding, Sakura still looked unsure.

"I- Don't know." Sakura paused, "what are you doing Naru?"

"I see no reason why not to do it." she saw the uneasiness across the pink girl's face, "Sakura if you feel you are not ready then please don't try it just because we are. If you are sure that is what you want to do then I will help you train for it." '_Dear god, did I just offer to help her?_' Naru felt like she had ate something with a particularly bad taste.

Sasuke studied her face, Naru didn't look well at all.

"How about we all think about it for one more night, we have the time." He suggested, privately he felt like he wasn't ready for it either, on the other hand it was a step closer to avenging his family…

Naru nodded, aware that Sasuke's thought were taking a darker turn and wanting him out of her apartment. "bridge tomorrow?" she questioned receiving two nods.

As soon as they had left she collapsed on to her bed, eyes closed, feeling the familiar burn of healing on her arms. The healing seemed to be automatic, maybe Kyuubi didn't know what she did. Slowly she fell asleep, unaware of the demon's jealous eyes, he knew that it was not her fault for his being locked inside, but at least she had a way of taking her anger out, even if it was on herself.

** The Next Morning **

Naruto was the last on the bridge, not counting Kakashi-sensei of course. Sakura was staring at a filled in chunnin form with a troubled look on her face. Sasuke looked confident and gave a half smile as she arrived.

"Are you sure Sakura?" Naru asked after seeing the full form. The girl nodded, her eyes flitting over to Sasuke for a second, that told Naru all she needed to know.

"I-Im sure. This is something we need to do as a team." It seemed fake, rehearsed but Naru took it and turned to Sasuke.

"Of course the high and mighty Uchia is going in." and she turned back, seeing the small half smile Sakura gave before it left as Sasuke glared at her. "Well if that's all, me and you Sakura are going shopping. You can go train or whatever it is that you do Sasuke." She waved her hand at him while grabbing Sakura and taking her into the heart of Konoha, where they were soon lost in the bustling crowds.

After a while and a lot of pushing they made it to Ichiraku ramen. The stand was quiet just one visitor, and old man with long grey hair and traditional wooden sandals. Naru sat down, dragging the poor pink haired girl with her.

"Naru? I thought we were going shopping." Sakura questioned her.

"this is shopping" she replied, "Hey old man! The usual!" she yelled to the back of the shop, the chief waved to say he had heard,

"The young lady next to you?" he yelled back.

"Sakura, what do you want?" Naru nudged her,

"Uhm, beef noodles." Immediately the order was yelled to the back where the chief continued to cook.

"So, how exactly did Sasuke blackmail you into taking the chunnin exams?" she asked casually, swinging slightly on her stood, watching the old man a few seats away scribble in his notebook with a smile.

"Ah! Blackmail? I, um, don't know what your talking about." Sakura shifted uncomftoble.

"Oh please! If the eye movement wasn't enough, your uncomftoble around him, you didn't protect hi when I took a stab at his heritage, you rehearsed that statement about the team!" She snorted shaking her head to look at the girl beside her; Sakura had lowered her head and was fiddling with some chopsticks.

"He just told me to say it." she was quiet.

"Oh Sakura! Your so much smarter than him. Put these doubts about the chunnin exams behind you. Go home get some rest and tomorrow we train! 7 at the bridge, don't be late!"

Sakura nodded, looking decidedly happier, quickly she ate the noodles placed in front of her and left with a wave. Naru watched with a small perfect smile before turning to finish her own five bowls, (her third helping).

"Such a confidence you have dear elemental." Her eyes slid to the man at the other side of the noodle bar, her chopsticks were placed into her mouth, a slow blink and the eating utensils were calmly place on the desk as her hand folded.

"What do you want?" she didn't look at him, staring frostily ahead.

"Don't get the wrong idea, I'm not here for your power or any such shit." He snorted, "I am Saratobi's former student. The Toad sage Jiraiya." He stood up as he said his name, waving his hand and starting to do a dance.

"The seal master." She stated, cutting him off. he paused mid dance, managing to look extremely foolish.

"You know who I am?!" he asked, his eyes shining.

"Of course I do. I was alive before being sealed into that box." She turned her head, looking him up and down, "you were younger then." Jiraiya hit the ground, a large sweat drop on his head, Naru took this time to leave.

Jiraiya stood, opening his mouth as he realised the girl was gone, no sign of her… except from the large bill…

** Two days later – Day of the chunnin exams, 2.45 pm **

Naru met Sakura outside the academy. Already the pink haired girl was looking more like a confident konochi. Her hair was tied up into a ponytail, her dress had been replaced with a top and spandex shorts beneath a pink shirt, all visible flesh had bandages. Her arms had arm warmers and around her legs were boots that were specially built for shinobi. She had two weapons pouches and had a scroll with supplies in one. In the day they had trained she had learnt the few medical justu Naru knew as well as some other basic things, such as how to handle another weapon and use a enemies weapon against them, her flexibility was put to good use with that as well as some time spent improving her stamina.

When Sasuke arrived he was clearly surprised to see both his female team mates wearing new clothes, and looking more like shinobi. The Uchia now felt underdressed as he simply had his normal clothes on, but with typical Sasuke pride he brushed it off as '_not like clothes will make a difference in the long run._'

"I think we should vote a team caption. Someone that the whole of the team listens to, no one is to make a move without the leaders yes. Agree?" they both nodded.

"I think Naru should be leader." Both Naru and Sasuke looked at her surprised.

"I was going to suggest you." Naru replied, rubbing her arm.

"Im no good at leading, I panic in tough situations. Besides you always have a clear head and give good support, so I think you should do it." Sasuke sighed, eager to just get it over with.

"Yes fine, Naru is leader. Can we go in now?" Naru nodded.

"Try to act as weak as you can, remember a ninja's greatest tool is deception." She whispered to them as the climbed the stairs. They reached a crowed where people were all yelling to get in, two men were standing at the door.

"No, no, you cant get in. we know talent when we see it and none of you have it." one of them said, the other beside him nodding.

"Cant you please just let us in?" a young girl, maybe a little older than them begged, a boy beside her in green spandex let out a yell and charged to him, only to be slammed on to the floor with no effort.

"No. we can't." Came the short reply.

"Go around the back of the crowd to the stairs." Naru whispered to Sasuke who led the team.

"Look, isn't that the famous Uchia Sasuke?" a random girl from the crowed nudged her friend and bobbed her head towards Sasuke.

"Yosh! The famous Uchia. Fight me oh worthy rival!" the boy who had been slammed to the floor appeared in front of Sasuke, in all his green spandex glory.

"No." Naru said to him, "We need to be moving on and Sasuke has no need to prove his worth."

"Ah! The youth of this beautiful girl! Sticking up for a worthy rival, her youthful team mate!" He bowed to her before straightening in all seriousness, "I request that Uchia-san does not listen to his team mate however and agrees to fight me." He stared at Sasuke.

Sasuke pushed past him, a simple no sufficing for the Uchia. Naru followed him, taking Sakura's hand in her own to keep them all together. They past the crowd and continued to the stairs, reaching the top they found their sensei standing outside the real door.

"Ah, good, your all here."

"What do you mean sensei?" Sakura questioned, Kakashi looked at her new clothes for a few seconds before replying,

"Well this is a team even, if only two of you had been here I am under orders no to let you pass."

"Naru! You said it didn't matter if is didn't come!" Sakura turned to the blonde only to find her staring intently at the door.

Sakura turned away a shrugged, together the team passed their sensei and opened the doors…

--

Gaara turned to the door, ignoring the fact that he had been in the middle of a word. For Gaara to talk was one thing, for Gaara to be talking and to stop was something completely different. It meant either something bloody was happening or someone incredibly powerful was approaching. Both Temari and Kankoru tensed and the steady sound of feet echoed down the hall. Slowly the talk stopped as the doors were pushed open. In the centre of the doors, flanked by a boy with a smug smirk and a pink haired girl with a confident stance was a blonde girl who looked like a porcelain doll. She had long blonde hair down to her waist that was pure ringlets, she had a tight blood red corset on top of a pure lace top with sleeves that touched her fingertips and showed the black nail varnish, below that was a skirt made of fabric and chains that was frills, her legs were covered in knee high buckled boots that gave her three extra inches. To top it off her skin was a pale white and her light violet eyes were ringed with a deep red and black. The killing intent was enough to make the weaker ones shake. Gaara almost grinned. Her eyes stared intently at each and every person before she walked into the room. The doors swung closed and talk started again.

"Gaara." Temari and Kankoru almost back-pedalled to the back wall as the strange girl appeared in front of them.

"Naru." Gaara replied calmly, ignoring his two shaking siblings. She smiled, and to the surprise of everyone, including those who were even scarier than Gaara, she lent down and hugged him. to the surprise of his siblings his sand didn't stop her and even more he returned the hug. then something clicked, this was the girl who they had met at the sand – Konoha border. Temari studied her and her team mates, she seemed quite content to be amongst the powerful opponents, however the other two, especially the girl, didn't.

she stood from where she had been kneeling whispering in his ear and led her team away. they headed straight for the other rookie teams, many of the members stared at Naru after that stunt. Ino turned from where she had been poking a sleeping Shikamaru and squealed, many expected her to 'attack' Sasuke, instead she glomped Naru.

"Where have you been?" She asked, still being carried by Naru.

"Training." Naru replied calmly, smiling and easily holding Ino's weight. The others came over and soon the teams were just a group of loud chatter.

"Hey, if you guys don't quiet down your gonna make some strong enemies." A silver haired late teenage boy stood behind them, in front of Gaara's team.

"And who are you to be telling us this?" Naru took the defensive, she didn't like this man, he smelled… off.

"My name is Kabuto." He didn't notice Naru's breath hitch and her eyes slightly open before she had blinked and it was gone.

"And what do you want?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm just here to help you out, with these," he held up some cards, "information cards. I can tell you about anyone in this room."

"Gaara and a green spandex boy." Sasuke said, glancing at Naru to see her disapproving glare, "And Naru." He added, watching as her eyes widened slightly.

"Gaara of the sand, The boy is Rock Lee of Konoha, and Naru is your own team mate." Kabuto brought out three cards.

"Gaara of the sand, hmm not much, completed three C rank, ten B rank, and fifteen A, two S and has returned from all missions without a scratch. His siblings are Temari and Kankoru who are also his team mates. Nothing else is known. Rock Lee, weak in most areas except tijustu, the reason being he cannot mould chakra. Exceptional stamina, strength and determination. Team mates are Tenten and Hyuga Neji, he has completed thirty five D rank, twenty C rank, their team has been around for a year longer than you rookies. Naru, your own team mate, five D rank, One C turned A rank, and another Four C ranks. Strong in ninjustu and mediocre in other areas, nothing much is known but before this year she was not a registered civilian of the village." All eyes turned to Naru who was glaring at the card. She snatched it in lightning quick reflexes, the second it left Kabuto's fingers the card fell to the floor in ash. She stormed away from the group, happily kicking Kabuto and Sasuke in the shins as she went. They watched her collapse on Gaara's knee and bury her head in his shoulder; he patted her back and wrapped his arm around her. Kabuto shrugged and opened his mouth to continue, however before he could get far several puffs of smoke signalled the arrival of the examiners, and the start of the chunnin exams.

"Alright Maggots, you give us your entrance slips, in return you get these pretty slips with a number on. You sit in the seat with your number. If you worms aren't in your seat in thee seconds your disqualified. Go!" there was a panicked rush as the candidates made hurried queues and ran to their seats. Thankfully the head examiner, later introduced as Ibiki was slightly merciful and let them get to their seats, sadly that was the only mercy they would know during the next few days.

--

Naru stared at the paper, she had read over the nine questions once already, that was one time too many. '_Pfft. What a ridiculous test, and to make these humans stronger. If the other two don't get the idea of this test ill shoot them._' She looked to them to see Sasuke not so subtly using his sharingan, and Sakura using pure brain power. She shook her head and sighed. Looking to the paper once more she summoned her power and let it travel to Gaara's paper. The red haired boy watched in vague interest as his paper gained a slight purple taint, the purple seemed to lift off the page, making a carbon copy of his answers that disappeared. Sometimes Naru was just too boring.

Ibiki watched the blonde girl carefully, she had a dangerous aura, not that she looked dangerous, on the contrary she looked like a china doll. As he was watching her paper gained a purple taint and someone's writing faded into the answer boxes. '_Stealthy. Cant give her a mark either. Damn._' Ibiki gave a disappointed sigh and chucked a kunai at the boy behind her. The boy stared at the kunai that was a hands span away while Naru didn't even bother to blink as it passed hairs breadth away. Ibiki twitched.

--

"END!" he gave no warning but simply started to call off the last few numbers before informing them it was time for the tenth and final question. He ran through a list of too long and confusingly worded rules and information. '_Well I suppose it's only confusing because I wasn't listening…_' Naru mulled over what was going on before turning her attention to the question.

"So if we leave we loose. If we get it wrong we loose, if we get it right we win." Naru stated, posing it as a question. Ibiki stared at her for a while, sizing her up before he nodded.

"Yes, so, who will be taking the tenth question? If you aren't, leave now." Naru sat back and watched as people all around her left. She glanced to Sasuke to see him looking quite comftorble, Sakura on the other hand was looking unsure but nodded when Naru shook her head. At least she understood that. The pressure was building and more people were finding it harder to decide. Naru sighed, from already leaning back on two legs of her chair she brought her foot forward and kicked the desk to the front of the room, breaking the tense atmosphere.

"I want to leave without failing, can we hurry this up?" she asked, bored out of her mind and yawning to prove it. Ibiki very nearly glared at her but restrained himself (Ibiki's glare causes heart attacks), she was only an overconfident genin, soon to be sorted out by Anko. Speaking of that woman, where was she?

"Well since so many of you have passed, you will just have to be sorted-" a crash as a black ball sprang through the window, the ball unfurled to become a woman with a black square of fabric pinned at the corners, on it in white paint was "The sexy second Procter, The only Mitarashi Anko."

"Anko." Ibiki's rough voice came from behind the fabric, "You're early." Anko gave a half blush, before counting the candidates gathered before her.

"Over half. Ibiki, you're getting soft." Ibiki actually glared at her, but Anko waved it off, she had been around him too much.

"They are a tough batch." He stated. Watching Naru in particular, Anko got the hint, watch out for that girl.

"Listen up! Follow me to the second round!" Anko stood watching as slowly the candidates shuffled up. After what had just gone on they we're still quite confused, or, most of them were. Without waiting Anko took off through the window she had broken by coming in. behind her she heard those who were quick on the uptake following. '_oh, a mini test!_' Anko sniggered and sped up.

--

"Alright then. We meet here tomorrow, 9 am. Any who are late don't get to participate in the second exam. By late I mean even past one second." She smiled at their surprised faces. With a nod to the chunnin that had come with her, she left.

"What tough rules!" Kiba moaned from just behind Naru. The others replied to him but she said nothing. Her violet eyes narrowed, staring into the depths of the place in front of her. Without knowing she walked forward, her brain not registering the gasps of the chunnin and genin behind her, nor the deadly aura the place gave off as she got closer. Something… something was in there. Staring… staring back at her, like a monster hiding in your closet as you lay in bed at night. Her hand reached out and grasped the chain link fence.

"Naru?" Ino's unsure voice came from behind her, her cold pale hand reaching her shoulder. Naru gave a jump, her eyes turning away.

"Sorry, I thought I saw a snake." They gave her a puzzled look, "I hate snakes."

She left the group, her team mates running to keep up as others slowly started to depart as well. at the back of the crowd a person watched the blonde go with a small smile. Their thoughts were nothing less than evil after learning Naru's hate. Meanwhile Naru spent the rest of the afternoon telling her team mates they didn't need to train and the best thing to do would be for each of them to go home an have a rest. Apparently Sakura and Sasuke didn't take to well to subtle hints. In the end the blonde girl resorted t telling them outright that she wanted to go home, have a shower and sleep, and that no thank you, she did not need an escort home.

--

Naru slammed her home door shut. "Humans!" She almost screamed, managing to keep it to small yell that the neighbour two floors down wouldn't hear, these walls were quite thin. She stepped away from the door, turning and locking it. as she padded to the shower bits of clothing were dropped carelessly on the floor along side other days clothes. Since being in the 'coffin', as she lovingly called it, she had taken the liberty of being as messy as she possibly could. Once she reached the bathroom the blonde was completely naked. Without even closing the door she turned on the water and sat on the side of the bathtub. "Do you make a habit of this?" She questioned thin air.

"Only for you." Came the reply.

"Well then, come in, don't be shy." A heavy object was dropped on the floor and footsteps grew louder as a person approached her.

"Whoever said I was shy was lying." They whispered in to her ear. She shivered pleasantly.

"I suppose I'm lying then" she whispered back. His lips ghosted over her's, causing more shivers to go up her spine. He placed his arms around her bare waist, trailing his fingers along the length of her spine. She gasped into his mouth, letting his tongue enter hers; slowly he lowered to his knees. More at her height now his lips roamed down to her neck, sucking on it gently. Her hands trailed up his back, her nails leaving smooth lines through the material of his shirt. A sudden nock at the door split them apart quickly.

"You shower, I'll get it." She nodded, standing up and stepping beneath the now warm water. Through the now closed bathroom door she heard his footsteps to the front door and the locks clicking open. There was silence for a few seconds before the awaited yell of,

"Who the fuck are you?" from a surprised Kiba. There was the mumble of more words then running footsteps to the bath room. Naru smirked, placing herself so that they would all see her bare back. it wouldn't do for them to see her forehead now. The door opened and was just as quickly closed. There was the rumble of more voices and then the sound of someone going through one of her windows followed by three girl's righteous screaming. Poor Kiba, if she liked humans they would get along. She stepped out the shower and wrapped a conveniently short towel around herself. Continuing to the door, she opened it a little bit.

"Neh, Gaara, can you get my pyjamas? I left them in my bedroom." She called out, acting as if she didn't know they were there. She smirked her back to the door she knew that they could see the full beauty of her body. Oh the joys of not being human. A cold hand touched her shoulder and she turned to see Gaara's smirking face, so he knew what she was doing, excellent. She took the pj's from him, seeing that they were of a modest length. Quickly she was dried and the bandages placed around her forehead. She exited the bathroom and paused.

"Oh. I didn't know I had guests." She looked at them; the boys were averting their eyes with blushes, especially Kiba while the girls were staring at her in jealousy. "Is there something wrong?" she asked innocently, her face showing the picture perfect image of a small child from a manga.

"Ah, um, that is, you left the door open, and, um, well…" Hinata, after trying her hardest, stopped.

"Oh, I see." Naru turned to the bathroom before looking at them again, "Well it's nothing you haven't seen before, well the girls have seen it." She paused considering. Then shrugged and sat herself down with a small huff. Her half dried hair fluttering about around her. "So, why do I have guests?" she questioned them.

"Well we thought that since we are obviously the most inexperienced rookies we should gather to form a battle plan." Ino told her, never taking her eyes off Gaara, who was now behind Naru.

Naru nodded, considering, "I can see where your coming from. Obviously because of this I shall have to remove Gaara from your presence." She stood, her hair fluttering down her back in a wave of gold. They watched as she led him to the door, opening it and closing it behind them. There were a few moments of silence before she came back in. "Don't worry. Gaara won't say anything." The others nodded.

"Since we are the rookies, do you think we should try to help each other?" Sakura asked, her nervousness shown by her fidgeting hands.

"Hmm, I agree, staying together would improve our chances of survival." Shikamaru gave his input from his seat on the recliner chair. Naru stared at him.

"I have a spare bed if you want it." She offered to him, in reply she only received a wave that was interpreted as 'I'm fine here, thank you'.

The genin spent the nest three hours discussing their plans, and well, messing around. It was in this moment that Naru realised, yes, these people were ninja but in all realism; they were in fact, still children. Many times she smiled, getting to thinking that maybe all humans weren't bad.

--

_Dark. It was dark. Movement, oh, floating around in endless space. This was freedom. This was movement. This was… life? Was this what it was? A twist, a turn, moving with no weight. An endless black abyss of nothing but freedom. _

"_This is your world. This is what you control. Do you like it? My daughter." A sound, this was a voice, yes. Knowledge came from nowhere, she, for that's what she was, a she, knew everything, all maths, English and science, all the history of the world, more than what a normal human should know. It felt like someone had opened a gate, and from beyond her senses she heard the hiss of satisfaction. Slowly after the rush and accompanying pain had ended she opened her eyes. That's why her world was black. Now as she opened her eyes it was all a stormy blue, she was in some sort of solution. There was a blurry outline, a person beyond her solution. She blinked a few times, her eyes getting used to seeing through the solution, something she knew a human shouldn't be able to do. Maybe, maybe she wasn't human. She raised her hand's, they were pale, with childish fingers. She swished around a few times; seeing her legs, they were pale as well. Her body was covered in a short purple dress, a child's dress, a square neckline and 'cute' puffy skirt. Looking at herself she decided she was probably a child. She twirled in the water, something pale white caught her attention. A small hand grabbed it and pulled hard, at the back of her head she felt pain. A hand went up to it and trailed down the length of the thing attached to come to the pale white thing. Oh hair, this was her hair, pale white because of lack of sun, that's why her skin was pale. It reached down past her knees, probably because she had lived in this solution since being born, well she didn't remember anything else._

"_Mitsukai." _

Father?! What, what is this? A dream? No, no, a memory, but why this one?

"_Mitsukai, you have to wake up."_

I don't want to see this again. I don't, I don't!

_The glass around her shattered. She fell on it, the solution draining away as she kneeled on the broken glass. _

"_Im sorry Mitsukai, I didn't mean for you to wake up now, you're not ready." He knelt to her level, gently cleaning her face with a towel. Getting rid of the solution she had lived in. he grabbed her beneath her amrs and gently lifted her, setting her on a nearby table to keep her safe from the glass. He patted the rest of her down, pulling out some small shards of glass. Soon she was dry, the wounds already healed. From a far place away alarms rang. "No! We should have more time!" Another man ran in, he paused looking at her curiously. _

"_Sir, they know, they're heading this way." He saluted and left. The man turned back to her._

"_Come my darling, we're going to leave this place." He picked her up, she rested her head on his shoulder watching from behind curled fingers as he ran down pathway after pathway, joining other men and women who called out to him, telling him things that were happening, Mitsukai blocked her ears, burrowing her head into his shoulder. His black hair tickled her face and she gave a small giggle, pulling on it gently. She looked up suddenly, behind him._

No! Not again, please, not again!

"_They're here." Her voice made him stop, slowly turning to see four men. He swong round and saw the other way blocked. His workers had escaped, the attackers didn't want them, they wanted him, and the child in his arms._

"_What have you done, that poor child!" An outraged voice yelled, he turned back round to the original four men. Her father tutted, _

"_Please, like I've harmed her!" this only seemed to outrage the man more._

"_You could've put her to sleep. Experimenting on people, men, women, children, all to harm her more."_

"_You don't know her, old man!" Her father hissed, angry._

"_You've gone far enough Orochimaru!" The other man spat out her father's name._

"_Oro – Oroch-i-ma-r-u, Orochi-maru, Orochimaru." Every head turned to stare at the child, though her right hand was in front of her mouth they knew she was the one who had just said it. her left hand grasped Orochimaru's shoulder tightly. _

"_How old is she meant to be?" the 'old man' asked Orochimaru quietly. _

"_She's only four, and she's been unconscious for that time until not ten minutes ago." They stared at her once more. Slowly Orochimaru crouched and set her down, her legs holding her weight immediately. They watched as she took a step back, amazed. In the hurry earlier, Orochimaru hadn't noticed in the rush earlier, the child was a prodigy. If what Orochimaru has said was true she should be acting like a ten minute old baby, instead she was acting like a normal four year old. They watched her as she watched them, turning to see those behind her. her violet eyes flicked around her, her left hand clenching as she even glanced to the ceiling. _

"_There are four more An-Bu" she struggled over the word for a second, "Two on the left, one in the ceiling and one behind a corner on the right. all ANBU have a weapon in hand, Hokage sir, has a two kunai in each hand. Even one thrown would cause permanent damage." A kunai was thrown from the shadows at the left to the young girl, two shouts of distress came form Orochimaru and the Hokage. However to everyonjes amazement a red jewel appeared on her forehead and a red power expelled from her body. _

_She looked to each of them. Slowly she started to walkt towards Orochimaru again._

"_Papa, I don't like these people." Her eyes were teary and she held out her hands for him. he reached out towards her, his attention taken away from the hokage, and so he missed the nod given. In a flash a standard ANBU katana was through Orochimaru's heart._

"_PAPA! NO!"_

NO!

_An ANBU grabbed her and the world went black. _

_--_

Naru woke, sweat dripping down her face.That memory. It was one of her first memory's, the others being before that time and after, this life. Naru had a way of referring to all the times she was woken for her power, each time she went to sleep, she 'died', for normally she would sleep as those around her died and then, once she was summoned again, the world would have changed, with new places and new power hungry humans. But that memory, that was one from a short life. It lasted from the time she woke in the solution to the time when the world went black. She didn't even know if her 'papa' was still alive. Currently she didn't care though. All she cared about was having a shower and the meaning of reliving a memory. It was one of her 'powers', when she was to meet someone from a past life she would dream a memory. Maybe her papa was alive and she was going to be reunited with him? No, he had been stabbed, killed by the very man she was sealed to now. Fantastic. She sighed, stepping out the shower. This could wait till tomorrow. Finally she climbed back into bed and slept through to the next morning, the second exam.

--

**Okay, so we're going to stop here. We really are sorry for the ridiculously long wait, sadly both me and Angel have exams we are focusing on. (Well Angel's revising). We're going to start on the next chapter straight away. Please tell us what you think of this, we were thinking that it's a bit of a mess so please give us your opinions.**

**Thank you very much to all those who have faved, alerted and left reviews to this story.**

**Angel & Envy.**


	7. Papa? The Second Exam Arrives!

Experiment 52

Summary: Saratobi realises that the village is becoming more and more corrupt, he realises that unless something is done about the council then the ninja's will begin a rebellion. So he calls in the only person he can think of with enough power to defeat an entire village of corrupt politicians. [Pairings undecided] [FemNaru, FemDei]

--

Thank you to the many faves, alerts, subscriptions ect. A special thanks goes to: Rezuvious; For the amazing review, and IceGirl7; for the review that made us laugh, DarkRavie; for the festive blessing.

A small note to OttoIsMyBuddah, thank you for the review but please take a second to notice that throughout Naruto, Uchia is spelt differently. Personally we think that Uchiha just looks stupid. You are entitled to your own opinion on this, but please, let us have ours.

A note to everyone, there has been some reviews correcting us on the "21 years", it is 21 years and you will all find out why, especially if you have noticed that in the very first chapter there is a time skip. Please don't review correcting us on it because it's all going to be explained. If there are any more problems please don't hesitate to tell us, we want to make this an enjoyable read to you all. Thank you.

--

"Speech"

'_Thoughts_'

-- Setting change

** Time Change **

"**Demon Speech**"

--

Chapter 7: Papa? The Second Exam Arrives!

Naru woke, sweat dripping down her face. That memory. It was one of her first memory's, the others being before that time and after, this life. Naru had a way of referring to all the times she was woken for her power, each time she went to sleep, she 'died', for normally she would sleep as those around her died and then, once she was summoned again, the world would have changed, with new places and new power hungry humans. But that memory, that was one from a short life. It lasted from the time she woke in the solution to the time when the world went black. She didn't even know if her 'papa' was still alive. Currently she didn't care though. All she cared about was having a shower and the meaning of reliving a memory. It was one of her 'powers', when she was to meet someone from a past life she would dream a memory. Maybe her papa was alive and she was going to be reunited with him? No, he had been stabbed, killed by the very man she was sealed to now. Fantastic. She sighed, stepping out the shower. This could wait till tomorrow. Finally she climbed back into bed and slept through to the next morning, the second exam.

_--_

_So this was the child. He was ill, small, weak, what else was to be expected of a child that had been on the earth for no longer than an hour. Still, he had spirit, she could tell that much. Before being called down she looked for her sister one last time. There she was, on the earth, like she soon would be. "I will find you again sister." The shinigami called her, and she left, leaping down to the earth in a ray of light._

--

They met in the same field outside of the 'forest of death' as it had been called. The genin could see why, it was disturbing, silence was all around them, except for the occasional low moan of an animal hidden inside of the depths. When Anko arrived things didn't seem to be getting any better. They received their instructions, it was a free game now, the closest they would get t a real battle before they became chunnin and were tossed harshly into the world of no rules. Get two matching scrolls in any way, you can even kill, so long as you get the two scrolls and get to the tower in the five day limit. Naru gave a harsh smile. The other two were worried, she wasn't. This would become her game, and everyone would finally realise, this sweet innocent girl thrown into the cold world of being a shinobi, was the ruler of the game called life.

"Alright maggots" Anko called out, grabbing everyone's attention, "get to your assigned gate, now!" the genin scattered, fearing the strange lady's wrath. Team 7 reached their gate, gate 21, and got into starting positions. '_How ironic…_' Naru though, seeing the gate number. As Anko's countdown from ten began Naru whispered to her team mates.

"We only have one rule when we go in here. If I tell you to close your eyes, you do it, don't argue with me Sasuke." She added seeing Sasuke open his mouth with a less than happy look on his face. "You don't open your eyes until I tell you to and if you do it before then I'll cut out your tongue." She saw Sakura cover her mouth and both of them nodded in fear. Sometimes, just sometimes, Naru scared them more than enemy shinobi.

"One, START!" The gates swung open and they headed in, immediately taking to the branches as an explosion was heard, followed by screams then silence.

"That's a good plan." Naru muttered, her team mates looking to her, "As soon as the gates open head to the side, you catch another team just heading in and can get their scroll, this way you have five days to get to the tower and you can win, that is, if the team doesn't have the same scroll as you."

Sakura shuddered as more screams cut the air and the team moved faster. Naru kept glancing around, she turned in mid jump to talk to the two behind her, landing perfectly on the next branch.

"We need to find my ally; we'll be safer if we can do that. However to find them we're going to have to stop. Can I count on you to guard me while I do that?" the other two nodded and Naru jumped straight between two branches, landing on the ground with a swish. The other two landed beside her with a lot less grace. Naru found a clear space and knelt in it, joining her hands in something like a prayer motion, she bowed her head, and slowly a ring of red formed around her, expanding until it hit Sasuke and Sakura, the two shivered, not turning away from their posts though they wanted, no, _needed_, to. The bubble past them and carried into the forest. After a few minutes it returned, heading towards them quickly. It receded to Naru; or rather the middle of her forehead, Naru looked up her eyes a light blue.

"Found… him" she panted. Shaking, she stood up. Sasuke moved forward to help her only for his hand to be slapped away. As soon as she was standing Naru leaped to the first branch. She waited for them to get the hint and join her in the trees before she was away. At least ten minutes later they had crossed part of the forest to come across Gaara killing one of the members of a rain team. They stayed by the side as the other two begged for their lives, handing over the scroll. Just as Gaara was going to murder them Sakura turned to Naru,

"Stop him!" She cried out, catching Gaara's attention, the sand didn't pause, wrapping around them but not crushing them.

"Why? Would they give you mercy, Sa-ku-ra?" Naru looked to her out the corner of her eye, her voice cold, uncaring for the life of those in Gaara's hands.

"No, but that doesn't mean we should kill them!" Sakura shook her head, tears coming to her eyes, "I can't just watch as someone kills someone, not when I could stop it!"

"Could you watch?" Naru asked, turning her head to the bushes, "Team eight?" to Sakura's astonishment, Kiba, Hinata and Shino stepped out of the bushes, their faces lowered in shame.

"Tch. More Konoha genin." Kankoru muttered from the other side of Gaara, both teams look to him.

"You, don't we know you?" Temari asked looking to Naru.

"Hai, I stole your brother a few days ago." Temari looked at her, recognition crossed her face.

"Gaara." Naru turned to the red headed boy, "For once Gaara." The boy looked to those caught in the sand, then back to Naru who was watching him, no emotion on her face, he sighed. Slowly the sand slipped from the two rain shinobi, returning back to it's master in a slow trail, it reminded Naru of a pouting child that doesn't get its own way. She walked up to him, drawing various gasps from those around her and placed a kiss upon his cheek, "thank you" she turned round to her team, glancing to Temari and Kankoru, "We are working together. Garra is y ally, if you don't like this you can try fending for yourselves for five days and try getting two scrolls." She looked to team eight, "Are you staying with us?" She asked.

"Of course-" Kiba started only to be cut off by Hinata,

"Uhm, Kiba-kun w-wait." She looked to Naru, her eyes sliding to the side immediately, "N-Naru-san, cou-could we pl-please have, um, s-some t-time to, er, talk ab-about it?" She stuttered. Naru nodded.

They team walked to the side, talking in whispers, when they returned, only a few minutes later, Kiba looked less than happy.

"Naru-san, we will stay with you, please use us as you will." Shino said, bowing. Naru raised her eyebrow, while Sasuke scoffed.

"Why are you treating her as the leader, I am the leader of our tem." He asked them, pointing to himself.

"Correct Sasuke-san, however it is apparent that while you may be the leader, Naru-san currently has more power than you, owing to her allies, Gaara-san and his team mates." Shino explained, gaining him nothing more than an angry glare form the Uchia.

"Very well then, Sasuke, shall we go?" Naru turned to the Uchia, mocking him as she asked his opinion, he did nothing more than nod, understanding what she was doing.

--

At least an hour later they were looking for another team as they headed closer into the heart of the forest. Naru and Gaara had the lead, followed by Hinata who had her byakugan activated and Kiba who was constantly talking to Akamaru, Shino and Sasuke were after him, Shino's bugs constantly flowing in and out of his coat, Sakura was next, Temari and Kankoru bringing up the rear as protection. It was Shino who first spotted the attack, his bugs sensing a strong build up of chakra.

"Attack, right side, north five steps." He shouted forward, Hinata passed the comment on to Naru, her voice not stuttering under the pressure. Naru halted immediately. Sadly though the warning was not enough to stop easily at the speed. The wind attacked them, sending those who were not prepared away into the forest. When it stopped only Naru, Gaara, Shino and Sasuke were left. Naru and Gaara protected by Gaara's shield of sand. Shino and Sasuke had known about the attack with enough time to keep themselves connected by chakra.

"Ku ku ku, I expected Sasuke-kun to be able to stay but for three others as well…" a feminine figure stepped out from the shadows.

"Smells… like… snake…" Naru looked like she was about to be sick. Her whole body was tensed. The figure saw how she was and paused.

"Well, how clever of you little genin, to have such advanced senses." Naru glared at the person.

"What do you want?" Sasuke yelled out. Trying to get the attention away from the obviously pained Naru.

"You have entered this test without knowing the final goal?" The woman mocked.

"No, you knew my name!" Sasuke retorted.

"Many people know of the infamous Uchia clan and it's final heir." The woman gave him a mocking smile. Sasuke glared at her.

In no time at all Sasuke and Shino were fighting the woman, kunai flew through the air as they tried to hit her, only for her to be a mud close or to not be there at all. they were out classed, and they knew it. Gaara continued to stand by Naru, waiting for her to recover as the sand automatically protected them.

"God damn it!" Naru screamed, the battle halting as Naru rose. Her eyes fastened on the ground, "Do you think I don't know who you are?" she looked to the woman, who was now watching her with a sick smirk, "To take another's body, have you really fallen so low?" The woman stepped forward.

"If you truly know who I am, tell me."

"Wanted in the fire country for experimentation humans, wanted in several other countries, all for the secret of immortality, double s rank criminal, Orochimaru of the Sannin." Sasuke stared at the woman,

"And?"

"And the kidnapper of the child, Naruto Namikaze, from seven weeks to four years." Naru sighed, "Formerly known to that child as Father."

"Mou, am I no longer your papa?" He questioned, Orochimaru shredded off the woman's body like a snake, Sasuke looked decidedly disgusted.

"You stopped being my father when I learned of the crimes you committed." Naru glared at him, deep purple blending with a blood red. Gaara happily backed away, his sand grabbing Sasuke and Shino. Just as the reached another line of trees a blood red chakra escaped from Naru, causing an explosion. The others arrived just as the shockwave hit.

"Naru!" Sakura called out,

"Do not worry. Naru is in the eye of the storm, she will not be harmed." Gaara said, everyone staring at him.

"Gaara, that's your longest sentence yet!" Temari called out, tears in her eyes, she whipped out a book and recorded what he had said, the amount of words and the situation. Everyone but Gaara and Shino sweat dropped. Naru and Orochimaru continued to fight, until Orochimaru gained the upper hand through tricking Naru. He dove left and she turned round, following him and missing the snake that came at her from the side. She hit a three hard and was trapped by his sword through her stomach. The others watched as she cried out in pain. They couldn't help, they had already been shown that they had no chance against a sannin of his level.

"After 17 years I thought you would treat me with a warmer welcome." He hissed.

"17 years?" Sakura turned to Gaara since he seemed to know Naru a lot more than they did.

"17 years ago Orochimaru was found in the tunnels of his hidden layer with a small four year old girl in his arms. Your hokage tried to arrest him but he got away by using the warnings of that girl. She could see things he couldn't, react faster ect. After making his escape he left the girl behind. Unable to do anything else, your hokage had to obey the council's orders on what to do with the civilian girl, and had to seal her away, for 17 years she was left alone in the darkness. A few weeks ago, your hokage unsealed her in order to make a deal with her and save the village, that is the power she possesses." He watched as Naru pulled out the grass cutter and stabbed Orochimaru in return. Throwing several kunai at him as she stood. Temari furiously scribbled in her notepad, counting every word.

"Ah Gaara! You truly are growing!" there was a scream from Naru as snakes covered her, injecting poison into her system.

"We fight. Now!" Sasuke called to them, running forward with two kunai, sand shot by him as the others followed. Gaara and Sakura went straight over to Naru, pressing on the back of the snakes head's to make them let go. Gaara used his demon to control the sand against Orochimaru, turned out Shikaku was not a big fan of the sannin.

Around them they heard people coming closer, Orochimaru hissed.

"ANBU!" He turned to a barley conscious Naru, "You little cheat!" she simply smirked to him, sweat beading her forehead as a fever took hold of her. His own smirk returned, "This is yours dearest daughter." In a flash his neck had extended to her and his jaw had clamped around her own neck, before any of them could react he was gone. Leaving a pulsing black mark of the now unconscious girl. The ANBU arrive just too late.

"Capitan!" one of them cried, almost stepping forward but catching himself. Another took the lead.

"Do you all have enough scrolls to get inside." He received nods from the shaken Genin, "Excellent," He seemed to sigh in relief, "You are to come with us to the tower in that case." He slumped walking to Naru and pulling a paper out of his pouch, he gave it to Gaara. The boy looked at it and gave a nod in recognition.

"Gaara, thank god you're here! Don't know what we would do without you mate!" The ANBU that had first spoken clapped Gaara on the back and received a strained smile in return, Temari and Kankerou watched shocked. Gaara slowly kissed Naru's cheek before placing the seal on her forehead, directly over her bandages. The girl's tense body immediately relaxed and her face smoothened.

"Let's go." Gaara said, emotion wiped from his voice, he stood, picking Naru up as he did. In silence they headed forward, the ANBU cautiously circling them, one never in the same place.

--

They arrived at the tower in under an hour, the Genin hesitated, and going for the scrolls, the ANBU however stopped them. "You won't need them." Said one. Many of them narrowed their wyes, after all that fighting they didn't need them. Stupid ANBU. The group was led up stairs, travelling four floors until they passed through a none descript door and came across a spiral staircase with two ANBU at the bottom. With a nod from their leader they were past and heading up. Just as the genin were staring to feel dizzy the group halted. There was an open door leading to a single room with a few chairs and a TV set. Sitting in one of the chairs was the Hokage himself and Anko. Both looked up as they walked in. The Hokage spotted Naru in Gaara's arms and rushed over.

"Is she okay?" he asked, checking her pulse and finding it out of sync, he glanced to the seal.

"Poison and," Garra hesitated, looking to Anko, "a curse seal." Anko hissed, sounding strangely like a snake.

"Orochimaru was here?" she asked, or rather, demanded. Gaara simply nodded.

"How has she been?" Saratobi asked, gently taking Naru from the red heads hands to lie her on the couch. He rested his hand on her forehead and removed it immediately. He turned his hand palm up and showed them, purely by accident, the new burn that covered it.

"I think her body is starting to react, but badly." They looked to Gaara, his mouth was set in a grim line, his thoughts else where, "She will not recover with out outside help."

"What do you mean?" The hokage asked, confused. Gaara sighed, '_I am truly sorry Naru, but I would rather face your wrath than your death._'

"Naru has… associates, that would be able to provide her… power… that would be able to… convince… her body to… heal itself." Gaara hesitated throughout, trying to chose words that would not give too much away but would get the meaning across. The hokage thought over what he had said.

"These associates, am I right in thinking that they do not come from this village?" Gaara nodded once. Saratobi sighed, looking to the body of the unconscious girl.

"I suppose, if it will save her life. How soon can they be here?" Saratobi looked to Gaara and decided immediately that he did not like the grin on the boy's face.

"Within the hour. May I move her to a different place?" He asked, politely.

"If you can touch her without being burned." They watched as Gaara slid his arms under her and walked out without a burn. The hokage sighed, another sign that Naru didn't trust him them. He glanced to his left and saw Anko scratching at her arm, the exact arm that held the seal to Naru. He nodded and watched her leave.  
"Ahem, so do we just…" He turned to the last group of people and saw the genin, Kiba was the one who had spoken. The hokage smiled.

"You may leave congratulations on passing the second exam." There were numerous sighs of relief as they all trudged out, conversations starting between them. Again, the old man sighed, he was starting to hate his job.

**Hey, so we did want to have this finished for Christmas but your going to have to deal with it being a little late.**

**We hope you enjoyed this newest chapter!**

**Merry Late Christmas, **

**Angel & Envy. xxx**


	8. Honour Among Thieves

Experiment 52

Summary: Saratobi realises that the village is becoming more and more corrupt, he realises that unless something is done about the council then the ninja's will begin a rebellion. So he calls in the only person he can think of with enough power to defeat an entire village of corrupt politicians. [Pairings undecided] [FemNaru, FemDei]

--

Special Thanks to: DarkRavie, PrincessOli, YunaNeko, harlequin320, for your reviews. Also, thanks to those who continue to read, review, and favourite our story even through the terribly slow updates.

--

"Speech"

'_Thoughts_'

-- Setting change

** Time Change **

"**Demon Speech**"

--

Chapter 8: Honour Between Thieves

"_I think her body is starting to react, but badly." They looked to Gaara, his mouth was set in a grim line, his thoughts else where, "She will not recover with out outside help." _

"_What do you mean?" The hokage asked, confused. Gaara sighed, 'I am truly sorry Naru, but I would rather face your wrath than your death.' _

"_Naru has… associates, that would be able to provide her… power… that would be able to… convince… her body to… heal itself." Gaara hesitated throughout, trying to chose words that would not give too much away but would get the meaning across. The hokage thought over what he had said._

"_These associates, am I right in thinking that they do not come from this village?" Gaara nodded once. Saratobi sighed, looking to the body of the unconscious girl._

"_I suppose, if it will save her life. How soon can they be here?" Saratobi looked to Gaara and decided immediately that he did not like the grin on the boy's face._

"_Within a few days. May I move her to a different place?" He asked, politely._

"_If you can touch her without being burned." They watched as Gaara slid his arms under her and walked out without a burn. The hokage sighed, another sign that Naru didn't trust him them. He glanced to his left and saw Anko scratching at her arm, the exact arm that held the seal to Naru. He nodded and watched her leave.  
"Ahem, so do we just…" He turned to the last group of people and saw the genin, Kiba was the one who had spoken. The hokage smiled._

"_You may leave congratulations on passing the second exam." There were numerous sighs of relief as they all trudged out, conversations starting between them. Again, the old man sighed, he was starting to hate his job._

_--_

Gaara set Naru down on her own bed, watching as her body relaxed almost immediately. How he hated seeing her like this. Temporarily sealed Naru wouldn't wake until the bandages were removed from her forehead and power was given. Currently, her chakra and her power were fighting of the combined effects of poison and impure chakra in her body. Kyuubi was helping in any ay he could, the reason for the sandimane's burnt hand. Not to say that Kyuubi was spending this time burning unknown peoples, no, he was heating up her body to a degree where the bacteria's of the poison would simply boil away. Her body would be, for lack of a batter word, purified. It would take a while for her body to emerge from this, as now she would have to devote energy to making enzymes and cells that had burnt away during the purging. Turning to her desk he found some paper and started to write a note. Simple and cleverly disguised no one would notice it for what it truly was. The letter read:

Hello again,

I'm afraid to tell you that dear Niami has gotten fever. If you could come visit her it'll make her week. You know where we live, see you soon.

From Gali.

Obviously Gali was Gaara's code name, and Niami was Naru's. The code was simple, a plea for assistance, because something had gone wrong with Naru that required them. And everyone would come because it was Naru, the leader of them all, and the key to their plan. Plus everyone liked Naru, which was always an added bonus. If the letter was intercepted then no one would be able to guess what was going on, though it shouldn't be intercepted. He handed the letter to his own fox kit that Naru had given him, Selene, she was strong and fast. Gaara trusted her to get the letter to her siblings that had been given to the others. He opened the window and the fox was gone, heading into the dusk. Now it was just a waiting game…

** The Next Day **

A knock on the door alerted Gaara to visitors. He sighed and stood, it wouldn't do well to ignore them, after all it may be the hokage. He opened the door and his mouth dropped. Standing in front of him were about twelve people, all gasping for breath. Some of them gave him a smile. Most of them were standing looking around as they tried to regain their breath.

"Your early." He said simply.

"When we got the message we ran through the night. Some of us met up outside of Konoha and some of us inside, I don't know where the rest are." One of them, a girl with long blonde hair and slanted ct like eyes said.

"That's fine, come in all of you." He stood aside holding the door open. The run down apartment didn't even get a second glance, these were people who knew the life Naru was living, and they knew it well. They placed themselves wherever there was space. Gaara looked around, trying to find out who wasn't there. Yugito and her partner, His own partner and Naru's, Rōshi and partner, Killer Bee and his partner, Han and partner, and lastly Utakata and his own partner. As he counted them something occurred to Gaara,

"Did you tell the guards at the gate that you were here?" the guilty glances that were passed around told him enough, he sighed, "So let me get this right. You've snuck into a ninja village that is currently hosting the chunnin exams which means that any wrong move by other village's ninja is looked upon as an attack?" they all nodded slowly.

"But none of us were caught!" Yugito protested. Gaara sighed again.

"Anyway, once the others arrive we really need to help Naru, things are going to get worse the more she stays ill." The others nodded. Naru was someone they would all help as soon as they could, after all it would do no good to loose their leader now. "Until the others come you re free, try to get some food." With a nod they were gone.

That day Konoha suffered from series of strange happenings, things that people had only just used would suddenly go missing with no sign of where they had gone, Fresh bread would be taken while it was still hot, clothes that had just been tagged in the shops would be gone from their swinging hangers, bags in people's hands would be gone. The hokage herd the ANBU's reports of all these things and gave a sigh, he had no idea what could've happened or where these things could've gone. A complete mystery. Then a chunnin came in, Saratobi recognised him as one of the chunnin who had been given guard duty. He stood to attention.

"Sir, it has recently been found that some people have vaulted over the wall. We have found the foot prints in the soil, they look to have occurred during the early morn, possibly during shift change." He stood standing tall as the hokage contemplated this new information. The man nodded once, letting the ninja go on his way. Sanding he grabbed his hat and set off towards the low rent district, towards Naru's apartment. Arriving he knocked twice. The door was opened by Gaara who looked slightly shocked,

"Um, Hokage, sir, hello. What brings you here?" if Saratobi had known Gaara better he would've known that his tone held a warning to the frozen occupants of the apartment, as silently as they could they started to look for hiding places.

"Well I wanted to check up on Naru, I also wanted to know why twelve large chakra signatures have suddenly appeared in my village." He heard the shuffling inside stop, someone cursed, "And don't try saying that it's the participants of the exam." Gaara's mouth shut. Slowly he stepped aside to let the man in. Standing in a guilty circle of people were the twelve large signatures.

"Hello sir." One of them said, getting small smiles from the others.

"So I suppose you are the cause of a sudden number of mysterious thieveries." It wasn't a question. They all nodded.

"But to be fair, we only stole it because they wouldn't sell it!" One of them stepped forward, a man with red hair, wearing a purple garb and a large headband that covered his whole forehead.

"Rōshi!" One of them, a young girl with bright blonde hair chided. The hokage simply chuckled, having dealt with worse manners than this, and besides he knew that because of their upbringing many Jinchuuriki had no respect for people, Naru was exactly the same. Respect was earned, not given.

"Are you expecting many more?" The old man asked, looking around at them,

"Four. Two more Jinchuuriki." Gaara spoke from behind him, leaning up against the door.

"And Naru?" He asked; worry seeping into his voice though he tried to keep it diplomatic, they understood. The Hokage couldn't show favouritism, and this visit was bordering close on it, if they hadn't been here he wouldn't have been able to visit at all. The council was slowly stripping away his power, and everyone knew it.

"She hadn't woken, she hasn't even moved." Gaara's voice suddenly seemed tired, stripped of all his power and confidence. If the others didn't get here soon, it would be too late. The hokage nodded, understanding.

--

They only needed to wait two hours before another knock alerted them to someone being at the door. When Gaara opened it he was happily relieved, the two youngest Jinchuuriki stood with their guardians smiling proudly.

"We came as fast as we could."

"Come in. Everyone Yagura and Fū are here!" People came from all over the apartment to give them hugs and welcomes. After having a little bit of a rest they started preparations for helping Naru.

--

It was dark, almost black compared to the heavy afternoon sunshine that had been there only an hour ago. The Jinchuuriki were gathered around Naru's bed, each of them touching a body part with their partners standing guard around the apartment. With a deep breath as one they gathered their chakra into a pool that surrounded them as a circle, it slowly started to branch off into Naru. Her body shook, her back arched as her mouth opened in a silent stream. Slowly the chakra around her turned from the misty blue of their mingled chakra to a dark sickly purple. It was the poison, being forcibly pulled from her system, her gritted teeth gave the signs of how much pain she was in.

--

_It was a happy time, the days when she was with her sister. The days were spent with simple ideas and thoughts. The ideas of a child, the thoughts of someone who wanted nothing more than to continue these days forever. But of course, nothing lasts forever. That was learnt when she lost her mother and father, the loss was something she did not understand., She wondered why they had to move from the wide fields and comfortable house, why her sister cried, why her mother no longer said goodnight and gave her a kiss on her forehead, why her father was no longer around to lift her into his arms and laugh with her._

--

Naru's body jumped, more chakra was needed but the Jinchuuriki were not strong enough to pull more out and sustain in. Many now had chakra burns over their body, the younger ones were crying, torn between the need to save Naru and the need to just sleep. They had been going at this for at least three hours now and the poison had no sign of lessening. Gaara gritted his teeth, being the one with the weakest demon he was suffering from near chakra exhaustion. He felt a hand on his shoulder and a new wave of chakra passed through him, his strained arms relaxed and he felt stronger. Turning his head he gave a nod of thanks to his partner. Around him he saw the other shadows stepping forward to give a helping hand. '_I need to get the poison out quicker, but how? How?!_' his eyes widened, of course!

To his right, away from his partner stood Naru's partner.

"Go get Yaminaka Ino, don't look at me like that just go. Tell her Gaara and Naru need her, she'll come straight away!" with a slight nod the figure was gone. No to just keep going until Ino came. In less than 10 minutes Ino was standing beside Gaara, her lips pressed into a thin line. She gave a slight sigh and rubbed her hands together.

"Stop pulling chakra into her, but try and keep all the poisoned chakra in a bubble." She ran into the kitchen and brought back a wide and deep bowl, she encased it in her own chakra. "Set it in here." They did as she said and carefully moved the poison into the bowl. Once there they retraced the chakra from it, leaving only the chakra that couldn't be taken back because it had bonded with the poison. Ino looked at the bonded mass and frowned. She glanced to Naru, who was still sweating and back to the bowl.

"Ino, Ino what are you thinking?" Gaara asked, his voice low from exhaustion.

"I'm thinking I hope what's just happened in this bowl hasn't happened in Naru." Gaara gave her a slightly panicked look. Carefully ignoring him, Ino looked at the people around her, she saw them watching her, wary of how she may react to them. "Calm yourselves, I know of what you are." Few of them relaxed, "Now, those of you who are going to pass out, do so in the other room, those of you who can still provide chakra stay, but it has to be a large amount and it will be for a long time, if your body cannot sustain either your own chakra or that of another's, leave." She was precise and blunt, treating them like another human, and it surprised them and made them listen, properly.

--

_It seemed like it was far away, maybe listening through water, a strange feeling. The noise sounded like a voice, a person. It listened, carefully. The person was yelling, feeling lacing the words._

"_Naru! Naru! Come back to me, where are you? Naru! Answer me!" she gave a sigh and felt a burning pain. Pain, a strange feeling indeed. Slowly feeling came to her, a physical pain, that's what she was feeling. The dark receded, she could see blurry shapes around her. When had she become a she? She blinked, and could see the blurry outline of… things. Hands, said her brain, your looking at your own hands. Everything came rushing back to her, and she did what was natural. She panicked._

--

when everyone was finished admitting their own mistakes there was only everyone's partners and four Jinchuuriki left, out of the nine, it was those with the higher tails of power, Killer Bee with five tails of power left, Fū with four tails left, Utakata with three tails and Han with two. Ino sighed; this was going to take a while.

"Now, this is the hard part, what I need you to do is to put you chakra into Naru's coils, keep control of it, don't give it to her, then you need to find parts of the poison, I'll help with that, and you need to combine the poison with your chakra, once its combined pull it out and put it in the bowl, whatever you do, don't get the poison into your own body. That's the one thing you cannot do! We don't have enough people to have more than one infected." They nodded, their faces showing their understanding at the severity of the situation.

Carefully they started to worm their chakra into Naru's body. Ino's hands flared green; she placed them at points around the girl, and told them where to put the chakra. The Yaminaka kept moving, keeping everyone working. She would put one person at one point and move on to another, continuously circling them and providing the bowl before moving them to a different point. In all she never left a person at one spot longer than five minutes, even if there was still poison there.

"Ino-san, why don't you let us stay until all the poison is removed?"

"Because the more time you spend in one spot, the more the poison gets used to your unique chakra, if you stay there the poison will latch on to you or recognise you as a foreign substance and react violently, creating more pain for Naru-chan." They nodded, after all Ino was the one with the best idea of what was going on right now, Naru, and all of them, were in Ino's hands. Something she seemed to realise and detest.

--

_Somehow, she knew this voice, these voices. They echoed inside of her head, causing her whole body to hum with energy, she loved it. The feeling of being free that she had right now, it was delicious. Every now and then though, her mood would darken violently, how dare they invade her body! How dare they try to remove __**it**__. What __**it**__ was she had no idea, all she knew was that the white mood, as it seemed to her, didn't like the random bursts of darkness. They seemed to be from her body, not all of her body, just parts. And the energy was fighting it, pulling it away from her. The darkness was fighting back though and the energy didn't realise. It was already safe, safe here inside of her brain, her heart, her lungs. And the energy couldn't reach it there, because the green couldn't probe that deep. It couldn't get past the muscles and the bone to reach the core of her being. Slowly she felt it building, and she felt __**rage**__, a red blinding rage that it dare try to fight._

_--_

They had been removing the poison under Ino's direction for two hours when it happened. just as everyone had been about to give up at ever removing all the poison, Naru's brow furrowed. The first movement she had made in more than three hours. That was all the warning the got before Kyuubi's red chakra exploded from her body. Luckily enough they were barely harmed, the chakra having been directed somewhere else. However with Kyuubi's chakra came a strong bloodlust, it had them frozen to the floor and the others awake and panicking. Gaara rushed in and saw the swirling power. He did the only thing he could think of then, he pealed away the seal that was keeping Naru unconscious and safe from the pain of the poison. Her eyes flew open, pupils a deep blood red with animalistic slits. She gave a chocked sob and gritted her teeth. Her back arching as the chakra forcibly dragged the poison from her vital organs. They saw the purple-black flow from her head, from her chest and realised why there seemed to be no sign of her getting better. Mockingly the red chakra surrounded the poison and burned it over the bowl, leaving the ashes to float down.

There was silence filled only with Naru's pants. The red chakra had dispersed; her eyes had changed to pure silver. A colour no one had ever seen before, Naru had never once before had eyes lesser than a light pale blue. She gave a tired smile to everyone around her and slipped into unconsciousness again. Slowly, everyone else joined her.

** One week later **

Naru lay with her head resting on Gaara's stomach; she hadn't been awake long and was simply lying watching the clouds through her bedroom window. Ino was to come round in a few minutes, and that was good enough right now. The silence continued, comfortable and sleepy, it was Gaara who broke it.

"I've never seen your eyes so light." To anyone else it might have been a strange statement, but to Naru it made perfect sense. She gave a sigh, reluctantly moving so she could see him.

"I know, with the chunnin exams and Orochimaru and everything I haven't had time to relax, and after being sealed im weak. Weaker than I thought." A frown marred her face; Gaara gave his own sigh and sat up to embrace her.

"You did better than ever expected." He whispered into her ear.

"Besides, what more can be expected of you?" Said a second voice from the doorway, they looked up with a small amount of surprise to see Ino standing in the doorway, her shoes in hand.

"Ino!" Naru chided, Gaara glanced to the shoes,

"That's cheating." Ino stuck her tongue out,

"Is not."

"Is."

"Not."

"Is."

"Not!"

"Is!"

"Not!!"

"IS!"

"NOT"

"IS, IS, IS!"

"NOT, NOT, NOT!"

"Stop it!" Naru yelled before the two could start the real fight, as it was they already centimetres apart and spitting. It was quite disgusting to be honest. The blonde shook her head, how had she managed to find the two most immature people on the planet? They both turned to her. Ino, knelt in front and her hands lighted with a familiar green glow. As she checked the blondes vitals she shook her head and said;

"Im so glad you taught me those healing justu's when you did, any later and I wouldn't have been able to help."

"Yes, well you know why I did." Naru replied, she leaned back and threw her arm over her eyes. Gaara and Ino shared a look, and then both rolled their eyes. Sometimes Naru didn't realise the stress she piled onto her body, therefore she needed someone close to her to be her doctor, and stop her from harming herself in a way that couldn't be healed.

"I now declare you fully healed!" Ino said, cutting off the chakra around her hands. Naru gave a grin, and her body fully relaxed,

"Finally!" She gave a sigh of relief, "I thought you were never going to say those words!"

"Well, since you are healed…" Ino trailed off, deciding to get her meaning across in a more physical way. Naru felt soft lips on her and didn't have to move her arm to know it was Ino. She moved her arm from her eyes to Ino's neck and pulled the girl closer. As she did so the blonde settled herself on Naru's stomach. Their kiss intensified as they finally got to release all their emotions. Neither of them got this chance when they were around the others and Naru had been ill for the most of any time they had recently had. Without much argument their clothes came off, the desire for bare skin getting unbearable. Ino moved lower, lower…

--

Gaara came into the room not an hour later and saw the two girls sleeping next to each other, their legs and hands entwined, he gave a small smile and picked the blanked that had been abandoned on the floor up. With another small smile he lay it over them, kissed them both on the forehead and left. The redhead returned to the door and told Sasuke, Sakura and the rest of the Genin teams from Konoha to politely fuck off as Naru was not available currently, needless to say this didn't go down well with them. But who cares, they weren't exactly going to break the door down.

"FIST OF DISTRUCTION!" CRASH! '_Well, what do you know…_' Gaara thought as he watched the door go flying past his face. It smashed into the far wall and left splinters all over the carpet, turning round to the door slowly, he observed the group of genin staring at Lee.

"You're paying for that."

"My door!" came a broken whimper from behind him, turning he saw Naru hugging pieces of wood to her. Though she may have been mourning her front door, Gaara had to say, she looked beautiful, her skin had returned to its healthy glow, her hair was loose and flowing around her, her shirt hung off one shoulder showing the tanned skin, her stone almost glowed in the sunlight, her… wait, what? Her stone. Gaara looked to her head, oh shit! And the seals around her wrists showed too, aw crap! Slowly while the genin were still shocked her walked over to her and placed himself in a strategic position to block her from view. Nudging her to get her attention her handed her some bandages. She got the hint and immediately wrapped up her forehead, focusing on her wrists only after.

"Um, yeah, sorry about that." Kiba said, awkwardly coughing. The uncomfortable silence continued for a few more seconds. Been broken only by Ino coming out of the bedroom, dressed similar to Naru only she was wearing shorts with her shirt.

"oh, hello." Ino said, the others simply stared, "um, yeah, we took a nap." With her explanation done, she wandered into the kitchen.

"So, instead of standing outside, come in!" Naru waved them in.

As Naru pottered around, making numerous cups of tea for them all, everyone took the chance to look around. All except Ino and Gaara, who by their relaxed postures, had been here many times before. Sasuke kept glancing at them, dirty looks that were shot mostly at Gaara. The red head only smirked, nudging Ino and drawing her attention to them. By the time Naru was finished everyone had satisfied their curiosity, well for the rooms they were allowed in, which was exactly two, the living room and the kitchen. For the rooms further on they found the doors locked tight. The group sat around the low table, the only place with enough space for them all.

"Naru, how come some of your doors don't open?" Asked Sakura, quite a few of the others shot her surprised looks, thinking that, as Naru's team mate, she would already know what was behind them. The blonde smiled over her tea cup.

"Because they're private places."

"like what?" Kiba asked, ever the rude one.

"Like bedrooms dip shit." Ino replied before Naru could, the blonde in question laughed, hiding it as a cough after Kiba glared at her.

"Anyway! Why are you guys here?" Naru looked around at them all, setting her cup on the table. There was a slightly awkward silence.

"We just wanted to know how you were doing." Sakura said.

"We honestly thought you were gonna die!" Kiba rushed, their faces told her how frightened they had been, of course, seeing her like that would be traumatic. Sasuke pointed to Neji's team,

"And they just came along." Naru nodded calmly.

"Then, since you have seen me, I think you should leave, im afraid im still weak from the treatment for the poison." She stood slowly and Ino rushed to help her, they both went into the bedroom. Slowly all of the genin filed out. Once the door was closed Sasuke spoke.

"She wasn't still ill." They all shared a look, something was going on.

**There! We're so sorry for the terrible late update, we are ashamed of ourselves. Also since we are starting our GCSE exams now the updates are going to get even slower, but don't worry! We're defiantly not giving up on the story! As soon as we can, the next chapter should be up! Please have patience and tell us any problems with the writing. A lot of it may seem badly written and we apologise for that, it's sad to say that our hearts haven't been truly into this. **

**Love, Envy and Angel.**


End file.
